Sunrise, Sunset
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. ItaNaru, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

**

* * *

**

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte um**

_Novamente uma falha._

* * *

Essa noite Naruto ainda podia ver Sasuke quando fechava os olhos. Podia ver Sasuke o encarando com olhos de Sharingan, Sasuke não se afastando quando Orochimaru tocou em seus braços, Sasuke o encarando sem emoção. Cada simples movimento que Sasuke tinha feito estava queimado em sua retina.

Ele ainda não tinha poder o bastante para trazer Sasuke de volta. Mesmo tendo ganho novas habilidades com o chakra do vento, ainda faltava alguma coisa. Ele ainda estava longe do nível de Sasuke. Era só outra longa lista de ataques falhos e não estava ficando mais fácil. Tsunade já tinha mencionado que ela estava sendo pressionada a parar de tentar trazer Sasuke de volta. Ela não podia arriscar as vidas dos ninjas que ela se importava por uma missão impossível.

Sasuke tinha saído por poder e ele com certeza tinha conseguido isso. Naruto não podia o alcançar. Tinha o chacka, tinha a habilidade, mas de algum modo Sasuke estava sempre a frente. Eles estavam no mesmo nível, mas Sasuke era só um pouco mais rápido, esperto, melhor. Ele tinha toda a organização de Orochimaru olhando por ele e Naruto não tinha ninguém. Ele nunca tinha tido ninguém, mas estava tudo bem. Estava acostumado com isso. Tinha feito ele mais forte.

O teto do hospital estava ficando tão familiar. Era branco, mas haviam pequenas marcas de Kunai bem em cima da cama, onde Naruto tinha jogado coisas quando tinha ficado entediado. Estava começando a achar que eles guardavam essa cama só para ele e seus erros.

Olhos azuis seguiram as marcas de shuriken que soletravam orgulhosamente seu nome no teto, UZUMAKI NARUTO. Estava tão cansado, mas não podia dormir. Era uma falha novamente, o ultimo dos últimos, o perdedor. Esses nomes nunca tinham soado mais provocadores do que quando se repetiam na cabeça de Naruto tarde da noite na sua cama. Desmoronando depois de treino desse modo, era algo que ele tinha certeza que Sasuke nunca tinha feito. Ele tinha conseguido acabar em uma massa sangrenta, um olho negro e um braço quase quebrado.

Sasuke nunca voltaria. Se ele fizesse provavelmente seria morto na hora, que se danasse a herança de sangue Uchiha. Não era isso que Sai tinha provado? Sai podia não querer isso agora, mas haviam tantas outras pessoas que só estavam esperando para matar Sasuke caso ele voltasse. Naruto podia reconhecer o rosto de Sasuke em sua mente quando lembrava daquele quase sorriso. "Perdedor," Sasuke tinha dito antes de sua luta com Gaara, mas ele estava sorrindo. O poder que tinha rasgado ele no Vale do Fim o tinha colocado de joelhos quando a batalha tinha terminado. Tinha ficado lá, inclinado sobre Naruto como se memorizando cada polegada de seu rosto. Ele tinha estado tão perto, ainda, tão longe, e Naruto tinha sido incapaz de se mover. Ele tinha simplesmente ficado lá como um boneco, mal consciente, enquanto a respiração de Sasuke atingia suas bochechas.

"Eu acho que ele esta acordado, Itachi."

Naruto congelou de repente, virando seu olhar do teto para o lado esquerdo da cama. Não podia sentir uma assinatura de chakra. Era como se eles nem estivessem ali.

Kisame estava sorrindo para ele. Não era uma vista particularmente agradável quando você tinha tantos dentes afiados quanto Kisame. Ao lado dele estava Itachi, rosto sem emoção. Seus olhos vermelhos observavam Naruto, sem que sua expressão mudasse um milímetro quando Naruto se esforçou para sentar.

Seu rosto era um pouco mais redondo do que Sasuke e era bem mais bonito do que seu irmão, contudo, quando Naruto olhou para ele, viu mais a semelhança agora do que quando tinha visto Itachi pela primeira vez. Era o Sasuke de quinze anos o encarando, não mostrando emoção alguma e o forçando a voltar para Konoha com o rabo entre as pernas.

Era mais seguro olhar para os dentes de Kisame do que para Itachi, então foi o que Naruto fez. "O que _vocês_ querem," ele zombou, olhando entre os dois com igual satisfação.

"Ele não esta morto de medo da gente dessa vez, Itachi-san," Kisame disse, o sorriso assustador ainda em seu rosto. "A primeira vez que ele nos encontrou não podia dizer nem uma palavra."

"Sim." Itachi ainda estava olhando para Naruto, estudando os movimentos dolorosos do adolescente quando ele tentava se mover. Era obvio que o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo antes tinha sido difícil, especialmente considerando quão rápido o loiro deveria curar com a raposa de Nove Caudas

Naruto se forçou para olhar nos olhos de Itachi. Não queria fazer isso; olhos de Sharingan eram ainda mais poderosos quando você olhava diretamente para eles. Entretanto, era difícil julgar o que ele estava sentindo sem olhar para eles. Eles eram a única parte de seu rosto que mostravam alguma emoção.

Foi surpreendente quando não houve nenhuma súbita invasão na sua mente, somente a indicação baixa e clara: "Você esta vindo com a gente."

Naruto piscou. Seu chakra estava quase esgotado por causa de seu treinamento. Sabia que não podia lutar com eles, não agora. Encarou eles ali de pé, capas negras flutuando de um modo que os fazia parecer sombrios e indestrutíveis. Tudo que eles faziam era calculado para impressionar, aparecendo no meio da noite como espíritos na névoa, e eles estavam extremamente confiantes que iriam pegar o que queriam.

Eles eram criminosos Rank-S, aqueles que shinobis eram supostos matar a primeira vista, poderosos alem da razão e a maioria deles até mesmo mais forte que Orochimaru. Mais forte que Sasuke?

Eles eram...mais forte que Sasuke _e _seu mentor.

Ele tinha prometido a Sakura. Tinha feito um juramento a ela. Traria Sasuke de volta, não importa como, e faria o time deles completo novamente.

_Eu quero ser o próximo Hokage! Então todo mundo da vila vai ter que parar de me desrespeitar e começar a me tratar como se eu fosse alguém!_

Uma mão enfaixada levantou para tocar o pingente em seu pescoço. Tinha uma vez pertencido ao Primeiro Hokage, que certamente não aprovaria Naruto indo a qualquer lugar com Akatsuki, quando ainda podia se matar pra sair dessa.

Sua promessa de ser o próximo Hokage. O Juramento de Dor que tinha feito quando disse que nunca deixaria Sasuke o vencer novamente. Sua promessa para Sakura. Ele estava amarrado por seus juramentos como se eles fossem fios, entrecruzados e entrepostos, até que não tinha certeza qual era qual e qual e qual se apertaria em torno de sua garganta se ele cortasse.

_Ainda tem alguém que eu quero matar. Eu não quero morrer..._

Promessas de Sasuke. Promessas de Naruto. O que dava tudo isso no final?

Olhos azuis fecharam, quebrando o contato com o Sharingan. Naruto pegou um dos pergaminhos que estavam na mesa de cabeceira, escrevendo rapidamente: _Sinto muito. Parece que o crepúsculo chegou mais rápido que o esperado._

"Certo," ele rosnou, colocando o pergaminho para baixo, "mas se você espera que eu me mova rápido, vou precisar de ajuda."

Kisame parecia confuso e presunçoso ao mesmo tempo, mas Itachi estava, como sempre, ilegível.

"Vamos."

* * *

Nota da Autora: Essa fic é sobre a relação extremamente complicada entre Itachi e Naruto, quando Naruto se junta a Akatsuki na esperança de levar Sasuke de volta. O romance, se aparecer, não vai ser o tradicional e nem particularmente romântico. Pode (somente pode) ter uma morte no futuro e a única coisa que eu posso garantir é que não vai ser Naruto e que tudo vai ficar bem no final. Vai ter momentos de Itachi/Naruto e SasuNaru. A historia acontecesse mais ou menos no capitulo 312 do manga, quando Naruto esta aprendendo o jutsu do vento, mas antes dele aprender o Rasengan Shuriken

Obrigada!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

_**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Dois**_

_O crepúsculo se aproxima_

* * *

Era estranho viajar com dois membros da Akatsuki ao luar. A lua cheia criava sombras no rosto de Naruto, fazendo-o olhar tão selvagem quanto a besta presa dentro dele. Os pensamentos de Itachi eram desapaixonados enquanto avaliava esse rosto; bonito, de um modo, mas ainda bonito e de modo nenhum delicado. Naruto parecia derrotado pela primeira vez, seu corpo envolvido por bandagens que cobriam seus braços e a maior parte de seus lados por baixo do roupa. Antes seu olho estava tão inchado que parecia incapaz de ser aberto, mas tinha curado rapidamente e só parecia machucado agora.

Kisame era quem estava carregando Naruto. A despeito disso, o menino não parecia frágil comparado com o outro alto e largo ninja. Deveria ter, mas era verdade que embora Naruto fosse bem menor que Kisame, ele não era mais uma criança. Era um ninja, poderoso, que pelo que diziam, um dia poderia se tornar o próximo Hokage. Ele tinha conseguido tanto apoio e confiança no decorrer dos anos que mesmo sem a Kyuubi era uma ameaça grave a Akatsuki.

Ele devia ter lutado com Sasuke novamente. O pensamento fez o lábio de Itachi se torcer em desdém. Se Sasuke pensava que podia bater Itachi estudando com alguém tão baixo como uma cobra, ele tinha que estar louco. Orochimaru era poderoso, sim, mas não se importava em compartilhar esse poder. A única coisa que ele queria fazer era causar destruição. Ele nem sequer queria ganhar alguma coisa das guerras que causava. Ele só queria rir enquanto tudo se despedaçava ao seu redor e continuar vivendo, imortal. Era uma ambição patética e sem valor.

"Você deve se sentir com sorte que o Líder quer selar pessoalmente a Nove Caldas," Kisame estava dizendo, sorriso de tubarão firmemente em seu rosto azulado. "É uma grande honra pra um pirralho como você."

Foi estranho quando Naruto sorriu. Era um sorriso cansado, mas era astuto como o de uma raposa. "Não se preocupe sobre mim, hálito de peixe. Eu tenho um plano."

Olhos de Sharingan se estreitaram. Uzumaki Naruto não era conhecido por seus planos ou inteligência, mas sim por seu carisma e honra. "Planos" não era o tipo de coisa que Naruto usava frequentemente. Itachi desviou o olhar, tirando isso da sua mente sem esforço. Estratégia não era o ponto forte de Naruto. O Líder com certeza era hábil o bastante para lidar com qualquer coisa que a criança Nove Caldas aparecesse.

Foi uma hora e meia depois quando Naruto se afastou de Kisame. "Me deixe descer, cara de brânquias. Eu acho que posso andar."

"Você não tem muito respeito pelos seus seqüestradores, sabe disso, pirralho?" Kisame rosnou.

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha no ex nin da Névoa. "Deixe ele, Kisame."

Kisame suspirou infeliz, mas deixou Naruto descer em um dos galhos da arvore, seus pés nus segurando na madeira o melhor que poderia e as linhas da sua camisa amassada foram iluminadas pela luz da lua.

"Certo, feio. Guie o caminho."

"Ugh, os insultos. Você tem certeza que eu não posso cortar-"

"Não."

A raposa selada em Naruto era mais evidente no modo que ele saltava de galho em galho. Diferente dos ninjas ao lado dele, ele se movia nos quatro membros como um animal, pés o firmando e as mãos preparando o salto seguinte. Era muito...impar. Os amigos de Naruto tinham simplesmente se acostumado, ou nunca tinham notado?

O sol estava apenas surgindo no horizonte quando as reclamações começaram. Os pés de Naruto doíam. Suas costas pinicavam. Ele estava com um pouco fome, sabe, e algum deles tinham ramen? Jeez, você pensaria que eles teriam alguma humanidade, indiferente a matança de clãs e características marítimas. Kisame finalmente tinha ameaçado o bater com a Samehada, mas isso só tinha parado ele por alguns momentos antes dele perguntar em um tom um pouco irritado se eles podiam parar por alguns minutos.

Itachi baixou os olhos. Dava pra pensar que ele não tinha sido realmente seqüestrado, mas, na verdade, estava vindo por conta própria. Entretanto, nem mesmo a raposa poderia ser tão suicida.

Era por causa disso que eles estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore a várias milhas de Konoha, Naruto observando com atenção enquanto o ramen começava borbulhava de seu lugar no fogo.

"Tem certeza que não podemos matar ele só um pouquinho?" Kisame perguntou, seus olhos pálidos parecendo decididamente infelizes. Itachi estava divertido. "Quem acreditaria que ele estaria sendo levado sem estar inconsciente?"

Isso era estranho. Eles tinham estudado Naruto em certo nível, olhando suas missões e o apoio que tinha conseguido das pessoas, o notável fato que nunca desistia. Itachi até acreditava que Naurto tinha dito que era seu nindo, seu modo ninja. Algo não estava certo sobre isso. Uma de suas suposições tinha que estar errada.

"Yo, tubarão! Ramen esta pronto. É melhor você não comer tudo," Naruto chamou. Ele parecia um pouco divertido por algum motivo, mas Itachi não ia se incomodar em dizer a Kisame. Entretanto, quando Kisame começou a choramingar sobre alguma substância estranha e nociva em sua comida, ele desejou ter avisado, mas não por muito tempo.

Naruto estava intencionalmente não falando com ele. Provavelmente tinha alguma coisa a ver com Sasuke, mas era estranho ser ignorado por alguém tão falador. Naruto não estava reclamando muito de estar com eles, o que significava que ele tinha um plano de fato. Mas que plano alguém como Naruto poderia criar?

Desde que isso não seria descoberto ainda, Itachi ordenou que Kisame embalasse as coisas. Discretamente, ele colocou Samehada um pouco mais longe, então Naruto não seria morto antes que eles alcançassem a base da Akatsuki. O Líder certamente não ficaria feliz se isso acontecesse.

Quando olhou para cima, viu os brilhantes olhos azuis olhando para ele. Eles desviaram imediatamente e o ninja da Folha começou a brincar com uma Kunai, a lançando para cima e pegando em uma espécie de jogo.

Ele até mesmo estava armado. Itachi estava definitivamente perdendo alguma coisa.

* * *

Era inevitável que eles parassem para descansar eventualmente, assim eles montaram acampamento logo depois do meio dia. O sol quente encima deles estava fazendo difícil se mover tão rapidamente quanto precisavam.

Kisame pegou o primeiro turno de vigília, então era Itachi que tinha que tentar dormir quando tinha outras pessoas ao redor. Era difícil para ele fazer isso, como era difícil para qualquer ninja, especialmente quando havia um desconhecido como Naruto com ele. A raposa era um ninja inimigo, indiferente a sua aparente obediência.

Levou um momento para que o Sharingan apagasse nos normais olhos cinza de Itachi, uma cor que era muito próxima ao preto.

Se afastou uma boa distância dos outros, mas ainda no campo de audição dos roncos de Naruto, tentando descansar só por alguns momentos antes deles começarem a se mover novamente. Ele falhou.

Também levou a Naruto muito para dormir, embora ele tenha escondido isso com roncos falsos. A verdade era, ele ainda não tinha pensado nisso direito. Haviam somente alguns meses antes de que Orochimaru pegasse o corpo de Sasuke e ele não podia perder tempo de modo algum. E se ele estivesse errado sobre isso? Levaria todo seu tempo para fugir da Akatsuki se esse fosse o caso. Ele não sabia o bastante.

Um olho azul se abriu ligeiramente e encarou Itachi que estava encostado em uma árvore, olhos fechados, mas obviamente ainda acordado. Ele parecia ainda mais com Sasuke com seu rosto um pouco relaxado e os olhos fechados.

Naruto fechou seus próprios olhos, rapidamente tirando tudo da sua mente, assim ele poderia adormecer. Ele tinha feito sua escolha, por agora.

Ser respeitado por Konoha ao se tornar o Hokage, nunca ser protegido, ajudar o clã Hyuuga por Neji e Hinata, levar Sasuke de volta. Haviam tantas promessas que Naruto estava começando a achar que para alcançar uma teria que esquecer uma outra.

Os sussurros que o seguiam ao redor da vila era algo que ele ainda queria mudar. Ele precisava, se quisesse algum descanso. Como isso poderia acontecer agora? Cedo ou tarde, Konoha perceberia que ele estava com a Akatsuki por vontade própria. Seria marcado como um traidor se os anciões soubessem disso. Teriam finalmente a desculpa para o derrubar.

Será que mesmo se tornar Hokage o ajudaria? Agora que ele era mais velho, pensava que podia entender. Respeito precisava ser ganho. Não podia sair por ai gritando, "Eu vou ser o próximo Hokage!" como ele fazia quando era uma criança. Você tinha que transformar seus pensamentos em ações - eles teriam que aceitar que ele não era Kyuubi por si mesmos.

Ele tinha querido isso por tanto tempo. Ainda queria. Havia tanto que estava errado com o mundo, tantas coisas que ele queria mudar.

Encontraria um modo nem que tivesse que tirar Orochimaru e a Akatsuki de seu caminho. Isso era seu problema. Arrumaria um modo de fazer isso acontecer.

Naruto suspirou. Isso era tudo que ele podia esperar, por agora.

* * *

Antes que qualquer um fosse ao quarto de Naruto no hospital, era claro que ele tinha ido por pelo menos meio dia.

O quarto estava iluminado pela brilhante luz solar que dava a terra do fogo seu nome, fluindo pela janela e iluminando belamente o assoalho. Era pouco antes do meio dia, isso podia ser visto pelo suor no rosto corado de Sakura. Ela quase achou que eles tinham dado a Naruto o quarto mais difícil de se alcançar; parecia que demorava décadas para se chegar ali, especialmente no calor do meio dia.

Tasunade tinha dado ordens expressas a ela: bater em Naruto até ele parar de ficar deprimido. Essas não tinham sido suas palavras exatas, mas Sakura tinha interpretado assim e tinha imediatamente se preparado para fazer isso. Seu Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que levava tudo no pessoal. Ela sabia disso bem o bastante dos seus dias de genin. Deixando Sasuke escapar entre seus dedos novamente tinha sido difícil para ele. Ele tinha parecido tão culpado quando tinha dito a ela que tinha perdido Sasuke novamente, como se seu mundo estivesse caindo ao seu redor e não houvesse nada deixado para ele se segurar. Era esse olhar de criança perdida que ela tinha visto em seus olhos algumas vezes, uma das coisas que tinha feito ela olhar através de sua falta de pais e começar a tratar ele e Sasuke do mesmo modo.

Se somente ela tivesse podido visitar ele mais cedo. A programação de Tsunade era muito agitada, e encontrar tempo para treinar com ela era um desafio. Contudo sempre valia a pena. Ela não queria ficar para trás novamente, incapaz de ajudar seus colegas de equipe enquanto eles ficavam lá caídos, morrendo na frente de seus olhos. Ela iria proteger eles com cada onça de força em seu corpo e os ajudaria tanto quanto pudesse. Sakura não era talentosa, mas era esperta. Isso deveria ser bom o bastante para os ajudar. Tinha que ser...

A cama estava vazia, os lençóis bagunçados e o travesseiro ligeiramente afundado. Um sorriso afeiçoado apareceu no rosto de Sakura, pequeno e quieto. Naruto era tal idiota. Ele deveria estar na cama por pelo menos mais um dia, não correndo por ai usando Rasengan em tudo, que era provavelmente o que ele estava fazendo.

Cruzou o quarto em passos rápidos. Se sentando na cama bagunçado, tocou intencionalmente o travesseiro com um suspiro saudoso. Desejava que Naruto estivesse lá para lhe fazer companhia. Ela tinha sentido falta dele quando ele tinha saído para treinar com Jiraya. Parecia que todo mundo que ela amava a deixava nesse lugar com nada mais para fazer a não ser sentir falta deles e esperar que eles voltassem seguros. Um pensamento fraco em sua mente lhe disse que deveria ser assim que o Hokage se sentia.

Tinha alguma coisa dura debaixo do travesseiro. Mastigando sem pensar uma mecha de seu cabelo rosa, ela esticou a mão e pegou um pergaminho. Haviam algumas palavras escritas na letra infantil de Naruto, mais como um rabisco estranho na verdade. "ME LEIA!"

_Sinto muito. Parece que o crepúsculo chegou mais rápido que o esperado._

Sua mão se apertou no pergaminho por um momento, o suor fazendo a tinta manchar. _'Crepúsculo? O que isso quer...' _seus olhos verdes se alargaram. "Naruto!"

Akatsuki. Akastuki tinha pego Naruto? Seu lábio rasgou quando ela o mordeu e rapidamente fez um sinal de mão. A Hokage precisava saber sobre isso.

Ela não podia perder os dois.

* * *

Muito obrigado pelos comentários:** Iara-hiden**, **Lyra Kaulitz'**, **Hanajima-san**, **Kumagae-Sama**, **Sir Ezquisitoh** e **danyela49**.

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte três**

_Enxofre _

* * *

O escritório de Tsunade era o tipo de espaço que mostrava a personalidade da mulher que passava a maior parte do seu tempo nele, livre ou não. Suas paredes eram cobertas com mapas do mundo, e da Terra do Fogo em particular. Eles eram marcados com vários pinos coloridos e escritos em vários lugares. Escrito em um deles estava: "A Grande Ponte Naruto. Muito legal, ne, vovó?" O canto com as bebidas pareceu bem utilizado e ela tinha um copo no canto da sua mesa que estava gasto. Havia uma pressão da mesa por causa dos documentos que cobriam cada superfície disponível, não excluindo o assoalho. Uma das pilhas de papeis não demorou muito para cair em um pequeno prato colocado no chão para um determinado porco.

Tsunade, como a 'organização' em seu escritório sugeria, era uma mulher muito ocupada. Ela tinha sido uma mulher muito ocupada desde que tinha se tornado Hokage. Ela era, de fato, no meio de avaliar as missões novas quando Sakura apareceu no escritório em um puff de fumaça. "O que é Sakura?" ela perguntou irritadamente. As letras pretas no pergaminho que estava lendo dançaram na frente de seus olhos como cobras se contorcendo na neve. Como a maioria dos antigos Hokages da Vila da Konoha ela estava sempre perto do fim dos prazos do trabalho que precisava fazer; se havia uma pessoa que precisava se aposentar, era Tsunade.

"Akatsuki pegou Naruto!" Sakura ofegou. Tsunade olhou para cima. Sakura estava corada e tremendo. Seus olhos verdes estavam largos e cheios de lágrimas em seu rosto atormentado. "Nós precisamos achar ele, Tsunade-sama!"

"Sakura, você não pode estar falando sério!"

Entretanto, ela podia ver que a menina estava. A kunoichi começou a balbuciar incoerentemente sobre crepúsculo e notas e má escrita, sua voz vacilando o tempo todo. Tsunade fechou os olhos. Naruto...não podia ter ido. Ele estava sob a proteção da vila de Kohona inteira. Como a Akatsuki podia ter pego ele bem embaixo de seus narizes?

A imagem de brilhantes olhos azuis risonhos, flutuaram em sua mente. Os papéis que ela tinha estado segurando, caíram de sua mão.

Era tarde demais. Akatsuki já tinha avançado muito. Naruto estaria morto antes que o encontrassem.

* * *

Naruto estava se divertindo. Tinha sido uma surpresa quando tinha descoberto que não importava o quanto ele provocava Kisame, Itachi pararia o outro homem antes que ele pegasse a Samehada e começasse a tentar acertar Naruto. Uma surpresa, sim, mas não muito chocante. Seria difícil para Naruto os seguir se ele estivesse sem uma perna, e embora Itachi não tivesse parado Kisame da primeira vez que eles tinham tentado seqüestrar Naruto, ele tinha sido detraído por Jiraya.

"O que ele colocou nesse ramen?!" Kisame estava resmungando em algum lugar na direção de Itachi. "Eu juro que tem gosto de...Ugh." O grande homem de repente se dobrou e começou a fazer ruídos tosse atrás do arbusto. Naruto riu silenciosamente.

"É melhor você não nos atrasar, Kisame," Itachi disse, sua voz soando vagamente irritada.

"Eu...mas, ele--!"

Então haviam mais barulhos de Kisame ficando doente.

Itachi suspirou ligeiramente, aparentemente decidido a ignorar o que acontecia ao lado dele. Olhos de Sharingan se viraram para Naruto; ele podia sentir eles perfurarem suas costas.

"Porque você não tentou fugir ainda?"

O loiro se virou lentamente, deixando seus olhos encontrar os de Itachi. "Agora, porque eu faria isso?" Ele sorriu. "Eu acho que entendi bem. Estou fora da vila e com certeza, você deve estar me levando para me matar e extrair a Kyuubi, mas eu percebi que eu tenho um tempo para descobrir onde essa serpente esta se escondendo de vocês caras. Eu tenho certeza que eu posso lidar com o hálito de peixe quando for momento de escapar e com alguma sorte você vai decidir que eu posso ir por um tempinho para tirar o seu irmão mais novo das mãos pervertidas de Orochimaru. Antes de você tentar me matar de novo, é claro."

Olhos vermelhos se estreitaram. "Você não esta dizendo tudo."

Ele sorriu. "É claro que não! Não sou estúpido." Por alguma razão, Kisame limpou a boca e começou a rir. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ei, eu não sou! Você esta me ouvindo? Vem aqui, seu estranho! Eu vou te dizer o que eu coloquei no seu ramen. _Então_ você vai rir."

Pele pálida se tornou abruptamente verde, quando Kisame começou a passar mal mais uma vez. Itachi deu um olhar ao ex ninja da Névoa.

"Vamos."

Seus olhos não perderam quando Naruto vacilou, mas haviam algumas coisas que nem o Sharingan podia analisar, especialmente quando o Ninja Numero Um de Surpreender as Pessoas de Konoha, gritou, "Hey! Tem algo que eu sempre me perguntei, tubarão. Você põe ovos?"

A gritaria começou e continuaria pela maior parte do caminho ao quartel general da Akatsuki.

* * *

Uma vez que você ficava por perto de Orochimaru tempo o bastante para parar de ser perturbado por sua aparência estranha e chakra inquietante, você percebia que ele na verdade bem bonito. Ele não era lindo, porque lindo denotaria algum tipo de masculinidade. Não, Orochimaru tinha o tipo de atração que implorava a pergunta se ele era macho ou fêmea.

Não que Sasuke estivesse olhando. Era só que depois de ficar tanto tempo perto de Orochimaru, dado todos os seus subordinados desinteressantes, você aprendia a descansar seus olhos na coisa mais atrativa por perto simplesmente para poupar suas córneas. Os experimentos de Orochimaru, assim como todos seus empregados, deixavam muito pouco para atração física. É claro, no momento que você aprendia que Orochimaru morria para manter seu rosto bonito, você tendia a ignorar todo o resto em favor de simplesmente ficar enojado.

Sasuke não podia lembrar porque ele tinha começado a pensar sobre os atributos de Orochimaru, mas podia ter algo a ver com a falta do que fazer. Seus dias eram passados treinando e ficando mais forte, mas havia muito pouco deixado para ele fazer quando estava muito fraco para continuar pelo dia. Não havia muito alem de treinar para fazer no castelo de Orochimaru; era úmido e escuro aqui, e para ser honesto, ele sentia falta das pessoas que tinha chamado de amigos.

"Tinha." embora, era a palavra chave. Podia ter chamado eles de amigo em algum ponto, mas não tinha esse luxo mais. Não podia ter amigos se queria ganhar poder. Não podia ser distraído, não podia ser desviado de seu trajeto: não podia falhar. Vivia para ser um Vingador, nada mais.

"Porque você esta me encarando, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke estremeceu. Isso era outra coisa ruim sobre o castelo de Orochimaru. Orochimaru flertava com quase todos que encontrava e parecia ser especialmente atencioso com qualquer um que escolhia como seu próximo corpo. Havia possivelmente uma boa razão para isso: talvez ele não queria que seu futuro corpo fosse contaminado por mais ninguém, então ele tentava assegurar essa lealdade fazendo seus subordinados se apaixonarem por ele. Entretanto, ainda era um pensamento assustador, considerando que Orochimaru podia ser seu pai, ou ainda mais provável, seu avô.

"Você iria preferia que eu encarasse o chão?" o Uchiha disse sarcástico, olhos vermelhos faiscando irritadamente no Sanin Serpente. "Eu suponho que é a possibilidade mais atrativa." Bem, não era, mas isso fazia Orochimaru zangado. Os lábios finos se apertaram antes de se separaram forçosamente em um sorriso.

"Eu suponho que não deveria ensinar esse novo jutsu a você, então, se me ver o perturba tanto assim," Ele disse com um suspiro exagerado. "Nós somente tempo um certo tempo sobrando, sabe, Sasuke-kun."

E Sasuke estava assustado, não que ele diria para Orochimaru, e não perderia essa oportunidade de se livrar desse tédio e desses pensamentos. Não iria.

"Se você realmente precisa que eu aprenda tanto assim, eu suponho que poderia aprender esse jutsu. Vou pegar minhas coisas."

Se virando, ele não viu o ligeiro sorriso de diversão de Orochimaru.

* * *

Levou doze dias para alcançar a base da Akatsuki. Eles tinham recuado algumas vezes, sem duvida confundindo suas trilhas então os ninjas de Konoha não poderiam os seguir. Naruto não tinha um bom senso de direção no melhor dos momentos e agora estava totalmente confuso. Ele só sabiam que não estavam mais no Pais do Fogo e consequentemente estavam fora de seu território; fora isso, eles poderiam estar até na lua que ele não saberia.

Ele estava sendo guiado em onde quer que a base era enquanto estava com a vista coberta e amarrado. Kisame tinha murmurado varias vezes como isso era uma grande honra, como se Naruto estivesse indo ser pessoalmente apresentado a um Kage estrangeiro ou algo assim. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que porque o tubarão considerava tanto o líder. Era como se eles fossem uma vila. Uma vila minúscula, consistindo de menos de doze membros, a maioria cujo passatempo favorito era assassinato.

Seu nariz se contraiu, trazendo a ele uma essência terrestre. Eles não estavam exatamente nos subterrâneos então Naruto achava que eles provavelmente estavam em algum tipo de caverna em uma montanha. Um movimento estrategicamente sábio, mas longe do tipo que um vilão faria.

"Nós provavelmente somos os únicos aqui alem do Líder," ele ouviu Kisame dizer. Roncou. Kisame estava agindo como se as orelhas de Naruto não funcionassem mais porque seus olhos estavam cobertos.

"Bom," a segunda voz veio, suave, mas arrogante e soando suspeitosamente familiar a Sasuke. "Eu não quero lidar com Hidan e sua sede por sangue no momento."

'_Maravilhoso. Agora eles estão agindo como se eu não estivesse aqui.' _Foi quando o sentimento vago de irritação começou na parte de trás da sua garganta.

"Hey, eu estou com coceira! Porque vocês me amararram de repente? Não é como se eu estivesse _indo _pra algum lugar."

"Eu suponho então que a pergunta seria, porque não?"

Essa terceira voz era fria e insensível, uma que teria feito Naruto estremecer se já não tivesse ouvido uma que soava um pouco parecida com essa: a da Raposa de Nove Caldas

A despeito de sentir uma súbita exaltação em seus nervos, Naruto sorriu internamente. Ali era onde realmente começava.

De um modo ou de outro.

* * *

Muito Obrigado a: **danyela49, Iara-hiden, Kumagae-Sama, Lyra Kaulitz', Jaque Weasley, Inu, Sir Ezquisitoh, Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, Manda-chan43** e** uzumaki-chan**

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original:** Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte quatro**

_Promessas_

* * *

Por algum motivo o som constante do gotejar e o cheiro da Terra lembravam a Naruto da gaiola de Kyuubi as poucas vezes que Naruto tinha estado lá. Era uma memória trazida por essa voz, tão similar a de Kyuubi no tom de pura maldade.

A mão de alguém soltou a venda. Ela caiu no chão, permitindo a Naruto ver o Líder da Akatsuki. Ele era ruivo, uma espécie de laranja um pouco como o vermelho de Gaara, e olhos vermelhos também. Eles não eram o vermelho Sharingan, não completamente, mas lembrava a Naruto deles.

"Eu deveria estar impressionado ou algo assim?" Naruto falou vagarosamente. Deslocando seu peso para uma perna, se preparando para uma luta o melhor que podia, amarrado como estava. "Eu quero dizer, você esta sendo todo assustador e falando do escuro e tal. Alguém pode pensar que você esta inseguro."

Uma mão bateu a sua nuca. "Cala a boca, pirralho! Você deve ter mais respeito," Kisame sibilou. Naruto deu de ombros, deixando seus olhos encontrarem os olhos vermelhos mais uma vez. Franziu a sobrancelha um pouco. O líder da Akatsuki não era musculoso do mesmo modo que Kisame ou mesmo Sasuke eram. Ele só sorriu de um modo que mostrava dentes demais para a paz de espírito de Naruto.

"Você nunca respondeu a minha pergunta."

'_Esse não é o tipo de cara que você quer irritar,' _o pensamento passou pela mente de Naruto. "Porque eu estaria indo para algum lugar? Jeez, eu esperava que alguém adivinharia até agora." Uma sobrancelha vermelha se ergueu elegantemente. Naruto não podia ver Itachi ou Kisame atrás dele, não querendo desviar o olhar de uma presença obviamente tão perigosa quando o Líder, mas estava disposto a apostar que Itachi estava irritado desde que ele mesmo tinha tentado tirar a resposta de Naruto. "Vocês querem o Nove Caldas e os outros Bijus então vocês podem ser todos poderosos e dominar o mundo e tal, certo?"

"Isso não é exatamente o que eu diria."

Naruto descartou a resposta irritadamente. "Que seja, o que você quiser. É um objetivo nobre, de verdade, mas eu posso one-up você nisso." Ele parou para o efeito e, infelizmente, não recebeu uma reposta. "Veja, eu fiz uma promessa para alguém importante para mim. Bem várias promessas, de fato, mas eu só posso trabalhar em um determinado número de coisas por vez. Eu prometi levar Sasuke de volta. Eu tenho certeza que Orochimaru lhe dá várias oportunidades de salvar pessoas e as enganar fazendo elas gostarem de você, mas deve te incomodar que ele o traiu. Então eu pensei que nós pudéssemos trabalhar numa pequena troca de favores. Eu podia matar Orochimaru pra você, se você me ensinar como e você podia me matar. Sasuke provavelmente tentaria matar o caladão aqui, mas pode ser parte do negócio que ele não vai ser morto e nós todos ficaremos felizes. Ok, então Sasuke não vai, mas ele é um bastardo e nunca esta feliz mesmo."

O olhar que foi dirigido a Naruto era um pouco respeitoso e pesado com algum tipo de divertimento sombrio. "Você não estaria um pouco infeliz, fazendo esse acordo? Embora, eu suponho que sua morte é um pouco iminente."

Naruto sorriu. "Eu só tenho que assumir que não vou sobreviver sem o acordo. Entendeu? 'Sobreviver?' Heh."

Itachi deslocou seu peso, tocando ligeiramente no lado esquerdo de Naruto com sua capa. Por algum motivo, o movimento parecia exagerado demais e um pouco perto demais.

"Você estaria essencialmente traindo a sua vila. Eu imaginei que alguém como você estaria incomodado com algo assim."

Olhos azuis ainda estavam sorrindo. "Nah. Eu quero dizer, Tsunade me ama totalmente e Sakura nunca deixaria alguém me matar. Então eu provavelmente vou ficar um ano preso na vila, além do mais, vou poder acabar com a Akatsuki quando eu fugir de você, então você não vai mais me perseguir. Vai funcionar."

Recebeu uma risada nisso. Por alguma razão, era mais assustador do que a voz ou o grande número de dentes.

"Sua audácia é admirável. Talvez nós não deveríamos extrair a raposa...ainda.""

* * *

Itachi não admirava a audácia de Naruto. Para ser sincero, a audácia de Naruto era estupidez no melhor sentido da palavra. Naruto não tinha menor idéia do que estava lidando quando tinha ameaçado o Líder.

A opinião de Itachi, obviamente, não importava, então ele se encontrou mostrando a Naruto o seu novo quarto. A base da Akatsuki eram uma séria de cavernas que se ligavam, mas não era um lugar úmido. As cavernas eram uma instalação interessante que devia ter levado um bom tempo para ser construído. O meio da montanha tinha sido tornado oco para dar a sensação do céu assim como um área interna de treinamento, embora não fosse evidente se você olhasse por fora. Muitos poucos quartos tinham janelas, por ser uma base secreta, mas aqueles que tinham abriam para o meio da montanha. Itachi tinha um desses quartos tão cobiçados e agora Naruto tinha também.

"Dê ao nosso convidado um de nossos quartos bons, sim?" O Líder tinha dito. "Eu duvido que ele gostaria muito de algum dos outros."

Kisame, que não tinha um desses quartos, tinha resmungado um pouco, mas só tinha sido preciso um olhar daqueles perigosos olhos vermelhos do Líder para calar seus protestos. Naruto tinha parecido solene naquilo - aparentemente também desejava a habilidade de fazer Kisame parar de falar.

Itachi abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, fazendo um gesto para Naruto entrar.

"Wow..." a raposa exclamou. "Isso é maior que o meu apartamento inteiro em Konoha." Ele correu para dentro, olhando para tudo como se esperasse que o quarto tivesse mais do que o básico, ou talvez nervoso pelo tempo que gastava sozinho com o irmão do seu melhor amigo.

Itachi olhou ao redor do quarto. Não parecia tão grande para ele. Era na verdade menor do que a maioria dos quartos que agora estavam vazios no composto Uchiha em Konoha. Na verdade,

seu quarto nessa casa, tinha sido um pouco maior do que esse. Sasuke costumava brincar lá enquanto Itachi lia pergaminhos, então nunca tinha parecido muito grande.

"Você tem coragem para falar com o Líder daquele modo."

Naruto se virou da cama, olhos involuntariamente encontrando os de Itachi. "Nah, ele não é nada comparado a Raposa de Nove Caldas," ele se vangloriou antes de sorrir estranhamente e se virar para olhar pela janela.

Itachi estava ficando doente de ser ignorado toda vez que Naruto se lembrava que deveria fazer isso. Não era um sentimento que Itachi estava acostumado. Todo lugar que ele ia, ganhava reconhecimento por causa de seu nome ou pela presença esmagadora de seu chakra. Tendo alguém não o reconhecendo nunca tinha sido um problema antes. Não sendo olhado era uma sensação quase familiar agora, porque as pessoas frequentemente ficavam desconfortáveis com o olhar penetrante do Sharingan, mas ter alguém fazendo esforço para o negligenciar era uma coisa estranha.

Entretanto, talvez Itachi soubesse o que estava perturbando Naruto. "Como...meu irmão estava da ultima vez que você o viu?"

Ali estava: o estremecimento. Naruto nem sequer se virou. "Ele parece muito com você."

Levando em conta de quem isso estava vindo, deveria ser um elogio a Itachi. Entretanto, por alguma razão, Itachi não conseguiu levar assim.

"Eu tinha certeza que ele parecia muito comigo por agora. É por isso que você esta com medo de mim?"

Isso fez Naruto se virar e o encarar, olhos azuis furiosos encontrando os olhos vermelhos divertidos de Itachi. "Eu não estou com medo de você!"

"Então você deveria tentar esconder isso um pouco melhor. Eu vou deixá-lo para você se acomodar."

Ele podia ouvir Naruto fazer um som de raiva quando ele virou suas costas a ele. Soava muito como um rosnado. Era ainda mais parecido a um choramingo de dor.

* * *

Naruto apertou a janela com força

'Itachi não tinha nenhum direito - nenhum DIREITO - de falar sobre Sasuke assim!'

O poder pressionou a aponta de seus dedos, tão forte como vinho. Podia sentir o pulso por sob a sua pele. Mas ele forçou isso para baixo. Controle tinha sido uma das coisas que ele tinha ganho com o treino com Jiraya, assim como uma limitação saudável em todas as questões sexuais considerando quantas mulheres tinham vindo para Jiraya e tentado o matar. Controle era o que mantinha a base da Akatsuki de pé.

Um pensamento bem mais incômodo era que Itachi era como Sasuke bem mais do que somente na aparência. Eles também agiam do mesmo modo. Sasuke teria provocado do mesmo modo, mas bem menos discretamente. Ele teria incitado Naruto do mesmo modo, e suas palavras tinham sido diferentes, mas o objetivo tinha sido o mesmo. Irritar Naruto.

Isso não explicava porque Itachi tinha parecido tão irritado, mas Naruto não era Deus. Ele não podia entender tudo sobre o clã Uchiha e ainda ter sanidade. Embora, dado a atitude de Itachi e o sorriso mortal do Líder, ele provavelmente não manteria sua sanidade intacta.

Bem. Pelo Sasuke estaria de volta, se Akatsuki cumprisse a sua parte da barganha.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. Na verdade, o Líder não tinha prometido nada. Ele mudaria isso. Inferno, se ele tivesse que forçar o cara a um juramento de sangue ele faria.

Naruto tinha uma promessa a manter.

Para ser honesto, não tinha certeza que Konoha o aceitaria de volta uma vez que percebessem o que ele estava fazendo. Ele perceberiam. Sakura nunca aceitaria que um de seus meninos tinha ido, mesmo que Tsunade o fizesse. Ele estava com medo, não que fosse dizer isso alto. Ganhar poder era a coisa de Sasuke, não sua.

Basicamente Sasuke e ele ainda estavam no mesmo nível. Eles poderiam brigar de novo e de novo mas o resultado agora seria o mesmo. Naruto precisava transformar o ganho de poder como seu objetivo, assim como Sasuke tinha feito. De outro modo ele quebraria suas promessas.

De outro modo, ele nunca veria Sasuke sorrir novamente. Aquele sorriso pequeno, seguido de um insulto que você podia ter certeza que seria todo Sasuke.

Ele tinha deixado tantas coisas para trás em Kohona. Os amigos que ele finalmente tinha feito após ter ficado sozinho a maior parte de sua vida, pessoas que ele queria proteger, os cinco Hokages gravadas na montanha, Ichiraku Ramen. Tudo. Ainda sim, ele nunca tinha pensado que Sasuke e sua promessa não valiam isso. Ele tinha ido embora de Konoha com Jiraya uma vez, tudo na esperança de trazer Sasuke de volta. Isso não ira diferente.

Se somente Konoha fosse ver desse modo.

Honestamente, Naruto não era tão afeiçoado assim de Konoha. Ele tinha visto muitos outros lugares diferente da vila, lugares onde as pessoas não o tratavam como uma praga, e tinha gostado desses lugares. Era somente as pessoas que ele amava. Neji. Hinata. Shikamaru. Ino. Choji. Tenten. Lee. Shino. Mesmo Kiba, que nunca tinha sido legal com ele. Ele não sabia se poderia agüentar se eles o odiassem por isso.

Ele estava traindo Konoha? Parecia algo que deveria saber.

Naruto soltou a janela, levando a mão ao bolso para pegar uma das duas coisas que tinha conseguido agarrar antes de vir com a Akatsuki: o hitai-ate de Sasuke. O risco através dele era uma cicatriz de encontro a superfície brilhante.

A outra coisa que ele tinha pego era a foto dos quatro deles, Equipe Sete, com Sasuke carrancudo e Sakura sorrindo.

Ele manteria sua promessa. Tinha que manter.

* * *

Obrigado ao: **Kumagae-Sama**, **Lyra Kaulitz'**, **Manda-chan43**, **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**, **Inu**, **naru-chan** e **mfm2885.**

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte cinco**

_Distrações, Simplicidades e Outros_

* * *

As primeiras palavras que Naruto ouviu pela manhã eram desagradáveis.

"Você fede, pirralho."

"Ei, que tipo de imbecil diz esse tipo de coisa sobre alguém, de-- oh." Naruto enrugou seu nariz quando pegou uma mostra de seu próprio fedor. Duas semanas viajando com as mesmas roupas não tinham feito bem a ele ou seu odor corporal.

"É, oh," Kisame disse, com um ronco de zombaria. "Eu seria tentado a usar você para limpar minhas guelras se não achasse que ficariam mais sujas."

Levantando uma sobrancelha para ele, o shinobi loiro jogou suas pernas para fora da cama e ficou de pé. "Provando de novo que você é um tubarão sujo, ne?"

Kisame deu um tapa Naruto, que riu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça para seguir Kisame pela porta. Foram alguns passos depois quando Naruto perguntou, "Você não vai me fazer usar essas capas esquisitas, vai?"

"Você não é alto o bastante, camarão."

"Eu sou oito centímetros mais alto do que costumava ser; todo mundo é baixo pra você! E ei, se eu sou um camarão, quer dizer que você vai me comer?"

"Pare com as piadas de tubarão antes que eu faça algo desagradável com essa sua língua pra fora!"

"Pervertido!"

"O que?!"

* * *

Sasuke tinha uma dor de cabeça. Essa dor de cabeça era causada por tempo demais na presença de Orochimaru. Isso era compreensível, naturalmente, mas Sasuke não entendia porque a dor de cabeça tinha aumentado quando o Sannin tinha cancelado o treinamento do dia. Orochimaru honestamente não parecia ter muito mais para o ensinar, desde que ele tinha dominado a muito tempo técnica da serpente, mas isso era o principio da coisa. Certamente não era Sasuke que tinha desejado parar de treinar, mas novamente, se dependesse dele, ele provavelmente treinaria até enquanto dormia.

Era por isso que Sasuke podia ser encontrado em seu quarto olhando feio para o chão. Ele não estava amuando. Ele estava meramente estudando as tabuas do chão por alguma rachadura ou pregos que o fariam rasgar suas roupas, não que ele se importaria em rasgar as coisas que Orochimaru o vestia. O corte era estranho, e pelo que Sasuke sabia, era algo que Orochimaru tinha pego da primeira pessoa que tinha se transferido, uma mulher com um gosto que era, aparentemente, horrível.

O herdeiro Uchiha decidiu estudar suas unhas em vez das tabuas do chão, removendo distraidamente a sujeira embaixo de uma delas. Pessoas não pareciam ter notado, mas seu tutor tomava uma pequena parcela da alma da pessoa que ele transferia sua alma. Sasuke, obviamente, não seria uma dessas pessoas. A despeito de qualquer coisas que ele tinha dito, ele não queria de modo algum se transformar no hospedeiro de alguém tão pervertido como o Sannin serpente. Esse não era o modo que Uchiha Sasuke era.

Ficando de pé, o ninja moreno começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Quatro de seus passos longos quase o fizeram bater na parede, então quatro novamente quando ele se virava e ia na direção oposta.

Algo sobre como Orochimaru tinha parado o treinamento o incomodava.

Sasuke parou no meio do quarto, um lento sorriso torto cruzando o rosto elegante do Uchiha. Talvez...era uma possibilidade, ele supunha...Orochimaru estava finalmente enfraquecendo. Como ele tinha dito, os três anos estavam quase terminado, e por agora seria quando ele estava mais fraco.

Os próximos meses seriam interessantes.

* * *

Debaixo do sol quente, Itachi se sentou nas terras de treinamento, na parte oca da montanha. Suas costas estavam pressionadas de encontro a uma árvore e suas pernas esticadas no galho que ele estava sentado preguiçosamente enquanto encarava o sol da manhã com olhos de Sharingan.

Naruto deveria estar morto até agora. Não havia um motivo real para o manter. Se Akatsuki realmente quisesse Orochimaru morto, eles seriam mais do que capazes de fazerem isso por si mesmos, embora não houvesse duvida que alguém tão tolo quanto Naruto não pensaria nisso. Porque o líder o tinha deixado vivo quando ele era tão mais útil morto?

Mãos pálidas correram por seu cabelo preto e Itachi franziu as sobrancelhas no sol; nunca tinha sido bom em descobrir a utilidade das pessoas vivas; Itachi se dava muito melhor com os mortos.

Talvez o líder simplesmente quisesse brincar com Naruto. Ele tinha feito isso algumas vezes, quase como um gato em sua necessidade de brincar com a comida antes de comê-la. Mas isso não parecia estar certo. O Sharingan pegava muitas coisas, o ligeiro movimento de cada músculo, quase como se a mente de um oponente pudesse ser vista. O líder queria brincar com Naruto, sim, mas também havia algo mais, algo poderoso, intemporal e cruel.

O líder era como um gato, mas um pouco dele também era como um lobo irracional. Um líder do bando que não tinha sido derrubado pela insanidade, mas feito mais forte por isso.

A base da Akatsuki estava mais barulhenta do que nunca. Os gritos de Naruto soavam pelas cavernas, agudos e altos, mas ainda, de um modo...muito vivo. Akatsuki não tinha tanta vida desde a ultima vez que eles tinha encontrado Naruto. Era irritante. Distraia.

Havia uma possibilidade que Itachi tinha descartado porque era, francamente, ridícula. E se o líder pensasse que ele podia convencer Naruto a se juntar a Akatsuki? Seria muito bom, se ele fizesse. Akatsuki queria o poder dos Bijus, então eles podiam usar o caos que seguiria isso para sua vantagem. Entretanto, uma das bestas seria difícil de controlar. Usando Naruto por si mesmo seria uma solução bem mais fácil e simples. Se Naruto realmente quisesse se tornar uma parte da Akatsuki, esse seria o modo de fazer isso. Todos os membros tinham precisado fazer uma espécie de iniciação como no caso de Itachi massacrado seu clã ou o assassinado do casinho de Deidara. Usando essa desculpa, 'me deixe salvar Sasuke mas não me espere sobreviver para cumprir minha parte do acordo', deixaria Naruto fazer parte da Akatsuki sem realmente ter todo o problema que todos tinham tido.

O líder não pensava realmente que Naruto era assim, pensava? Pelo que Itachi tinha visto do ninja barulhento, ele podia dizer que Naruto não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia esse tipo de coisas, as intenções secretas e profundas que eram esperadas pela maioria dos ninjas.

E Naruto simplesmente não era um estrategista bom o bastante para pensar nisso.

Itachi arrumou a roupa enquanto se inclinava para deitar de encontro ao galho em vez de se encostar no tronco. Vagamente, soltou o laço deixando seu cabelo longo e escuro cair ao redor de seu rosto, o escondendo da vista.

Não. O líder não pensaria isso. Ele sem duvida daria boas vindas de braços abertos a Naruto se algo assim ocorresse, mas simplesmente não era provável. Não havia como Itachi seguir o líder se ele fosse tão estúpido.

Naruto nunca trairia sua vila.

Embora isso não significava que não iria deixá-la. Ele tinha feito isso antes, quando tinha ido com Jiraya.

De algum modo, o pensamento era inquietante. Então Itachi fechou os olhos e confiou em seus instintos para lhe dizer se ele fosse cair do galho. Adormeceu.

* * *

Naruto nunca tinha usado preto antes. Só que a Akatsuki não tinha mais nada, então era o que ele tinha que usar. Blusa e calça pretas, e um casado que parecia suspeitosamente como uma versão mais curta do manto da Akatsuki sem as nuvens.

"Droga, eu fico bem em preto," Naruto murmurou, se avaliando na frente do espelho.

Kisame não era o tipo de pessoa que rolava os olhos, mas ele piscou longa e desacreditadamente na vaidade de Naruto. O fato que ele faria o mesmo era além do ponto, então Kisame só colocou Samehada sob um ombro e disse, "Vamos lá pirralho, café da manha."

O loiro sorriu extensamente. "Café da manha! Ótimo."

Ele andou ao lado de Kisame como se possuísse o lugar e por um breve momento, Kisame se perguntou se seria assim quando os outros membros da Akatsuki começassem a aparecer. Eles raramente estavam todos ao mesmo tempo, mas todos reportavam com regularidade. Eles provavelmente iriam rir de Kisame e Itachi por seu 'trabalho de babá'.

"Pare de rosnar, tubarão. Você parece que vai começar a mastigar as paredes."

"Pirralho imprudente!" Kisame silvou, atingindo Naruto com a mão que não segurava Samehada. "Você quer ir sem café da manha?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Pode valer a pena," foi sua resposta, dada com olhos azuis que eram um pouco brilhantes demais com riso para o gosto de Kisame. "Eu quero dizer, se você realmente começar a mastigar as paredes isso seria incrivelmente divertido. E se--"

Um pequena raposa vermelha estava sentada no meio do corredor.

"Eu tenho esperado vocês por um bom tempo!" a voz, obviamente feminina, disse. "Mestre diz que você deve trazer o menino Kyuubi para a Sala de Reuniões então eles podem 'amarrar algumas pontas soltas' ou algo assim." Olhos castanhos se encontraram com os de Naruto e ela _ronronou_ nele ante de desaparecer.

"O que diabos foi isso?"

Kisame roncou. "Uma raposa invocada, se idiota. Melhor comer o café da manhã rápido. Com sorte, Líder mudou de idéia."

Naruto roncou e cruzou os braços. Ele não estava completamente certo - ele não podia, dado que essa criatura era uma raposa - mas tinha o sentimento definitivo que tinha sido cantado por uma pequena criatura peluda.

Naruto estremeceu.

* * *

Muito Obrigado à: **Iara-hiden**, **danyela49**, **Hanajima-san**, **Lyra Kaulitz'**, **Kumagae-Sama**,** mfm2885**, **Manda-chan43**,** Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy** e **Sir Ezquisitoh.**

O próximo já tá quase terminado, talvez chegue mais cedo...depende de vocês...rsss...

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Seis**

_Promessas escritas em sangue_

* * *

A cozinha da Akatsuki era ligeiramente sofisticada, considerando que se encontrava no meio de uma montanha. Como eles conseguiam eletricidade estava além da compreensão de Naruto, mas ele estava muito feliz que eles a tinham. Contudo, eles estavam faltando o Principal Grupo de Alimento de Naruto: ramen. Era por isso que Naruto agora estava fazendo ourice, um prato que era simples o bastante que até Naruto podia fazer - arroz, vegetais, e frango misturado com ketchup e colocado no meio de um omelete. Para ser honesto, ele não saberia se Iruka-sensei não o tivesse ensinado depois de perceber que suas três refeições do dia eram ramen. Embora, considerando que Iruka amava ramen tanto quanto Naruto fazia, Naruto tinha certeza que seu professor não podia ficar brigando tanto sobre isso.

"Você pode fazer outro desses?" ele ouviu Kisame dizer por trás dele. Sua voz soou estranha, quase estrangulada. Naruto se virou para o olhar com um olhar confuso, um que não desapareceu quando ele o viu. Kisame estava praticamente salivando na comida.

"Não pode cozinhar?"

"Itachi é o único membro da Akatsuki que pode cozinhar e ele não compartilha."

Naruto riu. "Todos os grandes e maus criminosos classe-S não podem nem fritar um ovo? Vocês são patéticos!" percebendo a expressão tormentosa de Kisame, ele disse, "Ei, não haja assim se você quiser um omelete, entendeu?" ele se virou novamente para comida, ignorando a presença que pairava sob seu ombro. Depois de terminar o primeiro, ele empurrou isso para Kisame. "Aqui. Pegue o meu, se você está _tão_ faminto, isca de peixe. Eu posso fazer outro."

Kisame pareceu confuso na súbita generosidade. "Er...obrigado?"

"Esse é um tubarão bonzinho."

Kisame não se sentia mais nem um pouco grato. Naruto só riu.

Depois do café da manhã, Naruto estava andando pelos salões. Estava andando com suas mãos na parte de trás da cabeça, insultando Kisame. Ele provavelmente não devia estar fazendo isso, mas é só que Kisame fazia isso tão fácil.

"Porque esse tal Líder quer me ver mesmo?"

Kisame olhou feio pra ele antes de se virar para olhar a janela. Estavam em um dos corredores internos que ficavam perto do meio montanha, um daqueles que parecia que eles estavam não dentro de uma montanha, mas sim de uma mansão luxuosa. Esse em particular ia direto para o quarto do líder. Era o único modo que os membros da Akastuki conheciam para chegar ao quarto, mas eles tinham bastante certeza que o Líder tinha outras cinco ou seis saídas que não tinha compartilhado com o resto deles. Confiança não era uma coisa que criminosos rank-S compartilhavam um com o outro.

"Eu não sei. Não sou o Líder."

Naruto rosnou em aborrecimento e ficou em silêncio, se virando de modo que pudesse ver a sua frente. Pegou a vista de uma figura familiar em uma árvore do lado de fora da janela e seu coração parou. Demorou muito, demais, até que ele percebesse que não era Sasuke,e sim Itachi.

Os dois sentavam exatamente do mesmo modo, embora Itachi tivesse cabelo longo. Seu corpo também era um pouco menor do que Sasuke agora, embora certamente não faltasse em músculos. Era como se eles fossem gatos, panteras negras gigantes que o matariam assim que olhassem pra você.

"Se apresse, pirralho!" Kisame chamou.

"Jeez... Você pensaria que temos algum lugar pra ir."

"Não se deixa o líder esperando."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

O Líder estava colocando as marcas finais no pergaminho a frente dele quando Kisame e o recipiente da raposa entraram. Os ignorou enquanto terminava seu trabalho, a pena escrevendo rápida e perfeitamente o último kanji. Era um pergaminho marfim bonito. A caligrafia nele era totalmente perfeita, cada letra no lugar exato que deveria estar. Era uma verdadeira obra de arte, mas o Líder somente o viu com o mesmo divertimento sombrio que ele via tudo mais.

"Hey, porque eu estou aqui se você só vai encarar o pergaminho?" o menino resmungou. O Líder olhou pra cima, olhos vermelhos encontrando Naruto. O loiro ainda estava de pé na entrada, seus braços cruzados no peito. Kisame estava inclinado de encontro a parede no canto a alguns pés dele. Não estava perto o bastante para proteger Naruto de matar seu líder se ele quisesse, mas de qualquer modo o Líder não achava que era provável. "Olá?" Naruto disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. "Uzumaki Naruto, ainda aqui."

O líder virou o pergaminho então a raposa podia ver. O loiro correu o olhar sobre ele momentaneamente, lendo os símbolos rapidamente.

"Isso parece...uma promessa de sangue."

Um sorriso selvagem foi arremessado na direção de Naruto, olhos vermelhos se estreitando em um prazer felino. "Exatamente. Eu não posso ter uso nenhum de você se você vai dizer a alguém sobre essa base. Nós apreciamos nossa privacidade aqui."

Naruto gemeu. "Wow, eu sabia disso. Mas eu quero uma promessa de você, então." O Líder nunca tinha visto o olhar de alguém virar fogo tão rapidamente quando o de Naruto tinha feito. "Eu quero que você me dê uma promessa que você não vai me matar antes que eu ajude Sasuke."

O líder ignorou Kisame e Naruto brigando sob o respeito próprio para se mostrar ao líder da Akatsuki, ignorou os comentários que eram lançados para frente e para trás entre os dois, ignorou tudo.

O recipiente da Kyuubi era ligeiramente interessante. Teve um fogo que não tinha nada a ver com a raposa, mas com sua própria personalidade, nascido sob o ódio de uma vila inteira.

"Certo," o Líder disse. Descansou sua cabeça em seu punhos, se inclinando em sua mesa de um modo que fez Kisame mover Samehada nervosamente em seu ombro. Ele já tinha visto esse olhar particular no rosto do Líder antes. "Eu vou escrever outra promessa junto a essa, de mim pra você, e nós ambos assinaremos."

Kisame pareceu surpreso. "Mas---Líder---" Ele parou de falar no olhar que cumprimentou suas palavras, tão perigoso e frio que ele mordeu sua língua para segurar seus protestos. Itachi não ia gostar disso.

A pena correu pelo papel outra vez, adicionando as palavras necessárias . Ele parou para correr seu polegar através de um de seus caninos afiados, deixando gotejar no pote de tinta. Assinou seu nome, palavras elegantes através do papel, a seguir manchou o sangue de seu polegar em seus outros dedos. Quando os pressionou no papel, suas unhas quase o rasgaram.

"Sua vez," ele indicou, destampando um frasco novo de tinta. Naruto avançou.

* * *

Itachi acordou quando o sol estava se ponto. Não estava exatamente satisfeito, afinal, um dia de treinamento tinha sido completamente desperdiçado. Ainda sim, era relaxante estar de volta aquele lugar. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha uma noite completa de sono.

Ainda deitado na árvore, Itachi amarrou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Como fez sempre que estava solto, ele caiu no seu rosto e mãos, fazendo ele afastar o mais rápido possível.

"Sabe, é incrível que você não caiu da arvore."

O menino raposa estava olhando da parte de baixo da árvore, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças pretas que usava. Ele parecia mais alto do que era de cima da árvore, principalmente por causa do ângulo, mas ainda era estranho.

"Nenhum ninja cai da árvore quando dorme."

"Especialmente porque eles tem que dormir em posições desconfortáveis durante missões e tal, certo?"

Naruto estava sorrindo. Provavelmente do olhar no rosto de Itachi. Honestamente, não era muito de uma expressão facial, mais um olhar passageiro de ligeira confusão, mas para o Uchiha mais velho era o melhor que ele ia conseguir.

Itachi não deu uma resposta a Naruto. Uma declaração tão obvia não merecia uma.

"Só pra você saber, é você quem vai me ajudar com jutsu amanha. Então não se atrase!"

Quando ele se afastou, os olhos de Sharingan notaram que seus punhos estavam apertados a despeito de tudo que ele tinha dito. Havia outra coisa também; a despeito de ter falado com ele por vontade própria, Naruto ainda não o olhava nos olhos. Itachi sorriu, presunçoso. Não era muitas as pessoas que o olhavam nos olhos, de qualquer modo. Naruto não era diferente de mais ninguém.

Itachi pulou da árvore, caminhando pelos corredor escuros da base para seu quarto. Não era comum dele, meditar tanto tempo sobre uma pessoa, mas também não era freqüente que ele ficava incomodado por alguém, e se algum coisa era verdade, era que Naruto incomodava ele.

"O líder assinou uma promessa de sangue com ele," Kisame disse, surgindo ao lado dele.

"O que?"

"O líder assinou uma promessa de sangue que diz que não vai matá-lo. Pelo menos antes dele cuidar de seu precioso irmãozinho."

Itachi ficou em silêncio. Ele não odiava seu irmão. Na verdade ele o amava bastante, ou pelo menos costumava amar. Não sabia se sentia do mesmo modo agora. Por causa disso, ele não tinha certeza o que sentia sobre esse negócio. Embora indiferente do que sentia pessoalmente, sabia que esse não era um movimento sábio da parte de Akatsuki.

Kisame suspirou e, cansado de esperar pela resposta de Itachi, se dirigiu para seu próprio quarto onde o corredor de dividia em dois. Itachi se dirigiu para seu próprio quarto. As paredes, cobertas de seda preta e carmesim, pareciam brilhar na luz vermelha do sol poente.

Ele não entendia a raposa. Não entendia porque ele ia desistir tanto por alguns meros juramentos e laços. Naruto não era único, mas Itachi sabia que nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele antes. O que isso dizia sobre Itachi, ele não sabia. O que dizia sobre Naruto, ele sabia menos ainda.

Uma kunai cortou o ar quando Itachi a jogou e ele a balançou com a ponta do dedo quando atingiu o alvo.

"Você tem um bom amigo Sasuke."

Amigos não dariam a Sasuke o que ele queria. Entretanto, eles ajudariam, e era improvável que alguém como Naruto impediria a finalidade de Sasuke completamente.

Itachi sorriu, mas era um sorriso desagradável.

* * *

Essa noite, Naruto dormiu mal. Estava começando a parecer que aquela era uma coisa comum. Os lençóis da cama tinha sido lançados de lado, conectadas ao chão como um rio branco de algodão. O frio dos cobertores o deixando foi o que acordou Naruto.

"Maldição," ele xingou no escuro, cegamente tentando colocar os cobertores no lugar. Fez uma tentativa quase bem sucedida de se enrolar novamente, mas seu olhar foi rapidamente capturada pela vista em sua janela.

O luar era brilhante de encontro as shurikens que eram jogadas repetidamente no ar, de novo e de novo, acertando seu alvo todas as vezes não importa o quão escuro estava e quão difícil era o ângulo. Dessa vez Naruto sabia imediatamente que era Itachi e não Sasuke, mesmo que ele mal pudesse vê-lo. Sasuke nunca tinha sido tão bom com shurikens, e mesmo que um ninja pudesse ser enganado por aparências, não podia ser enganado por algo assim.

Itachi se movia como um flash, seu cabelo negro parecia seda na luz amarelada da tocha. Ele era mais fluido que Sasuke, todo movimento fluindo para o segundo sem pausas.

'_Eu entendo que Sasuke queira matar ele por seu clã, mas vencer alguém assim mesmo por um motivo como esse..."_

Itachi parou, olhando ao redor através de pálpebras baixas. Ele provavelmente sentia Naruto olhando para ele, então Naruto rapidamente se abaixou e deitou na cama.

'_Eu me pergunto o que deu nele para praticar tão tarde.' _Naruto adormeceu antes que pudesse terminar o pensamento.

* * *

Como eu prometi, esse veio rápido!

Obrigado à: **Kumagae-Sama**, **Sir Ezquisitoh**, **Lyra Kaulitz'** e **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**.

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Sete**

_Me odeie_

* * *

Toda a terceira área de treinamento de Konoha estava destruída, rasgada em diversas partes. Sakura não pensou que alguém pudesse concertar. Konoha podia estar acostumada a danos extensivos devido a seus habitantes ninjas, mas mesmo depois de dois anos e meio de Tsunade eles ainda tinha problemas em lidar com a médica-nin agitada.

Ela não devia ter perdido sua tempera.

'_Ele não esta morto!' _Ele podia lembrar de dizer essas palavras para a Hokage, seus olhos verdes suspeitamente quentes e úmidos, mas o que ela tinha conseguido em resposta era, "Nós veremos logo, de um modo ou outro." Que tipo de resposta era essa?

"Por que?!" Uma árvore se partiu quando seu punho cheio de chakra fez contato com ela, pedaços da casca caindo ao redor dela e em seu cabelo rosado. "Por que eu sou sempre deixada sozinha?" O chão tremeu e rachou quando ela socou. "Eles são tão idiotas! Porque meus colegas de time sempre vão e _morrem_?!"

A luta com Haku, sua primeira luta com Orochimaru, a luta com Gaara, Sasuke saindo. Cada luta onde um de seus colegas de equipe tinham quase morrido, cada luta, cada uma delas, era uma luta que ela não tinha participado. Mesmo agora, depois de tanto treinamento e trabalho duro, ainda era deixada para trás. Se Naruto ainda estivesse vivo, se Sasuke ainda fosse Sasuke quando eles o trouxessem de volta, ela nunca deixaria isso acontecer novamente. Ela nunca seria deixada para trás novamente.

Podia ser uma idiota teimosa também.

* * *

Naruto desviou outra vez, os joelhos de sua calça preta agora marrom com sujeira. Seu cabelo também estava coberto de sujeira, caindo em seus olhos e pesado com suor. Ele podia mal ver, mas realmente não precisava. O silvo do shuriken no ar parecia anormalmente alto, doloroso também, e cada vez que o acertava ele sentia como desistir desse exercício e matar quem a tinha jogado.

"Vamos testar o seu tempo de reação," Itachi tinha dito. Se houvesse alguma duvida na mente de Naruto que ele era um sadista, tinha desaparecido quando a primeira arma tinha o acertado.

Não havia lugar nenhum para se esconder das shurikens na área aberta da montanha, mas esse era o ponto: evitar eles, não somente se esconder ou bater elas de lado. Entretanto, do modo que era, parecia tiro ao alvo.

Jogar shurinkens era a primeira coisa que ninjas aprendiam na academia. Não era uma arma para matar, mas era usado para confundir. Ser tingido com elas era doloroso, mas não significava risco de vida a menos que você atingisse a cabeça de alguém. Com o alvo de Itachi, a menos que ele quisesse, a shuriken nunca tocaria uma parte vital da anatomia de Naruto. Mas certamente ele não estava sendo delicado com as partes não vitais!

Normalmente ninjas não evitavam. Eles se escondiam em árvores ou batiam a arma de lado porque ser um ninja era ser indireto. Esse treinamento, embora...era diferente. Outra shuriken se alojou no braço de Naruto, rasgando facilmente através da sua pele.

"Pare."

Era estranho ouvir a voz quieta de Itachi, tanto como gelo, sob o sol quente. Naruto olhou para ele cuidadosamente, suor escorrendo em seus olhos e no corte vermelho em seu pescoço de um desvio errado.

"É difícil para você desviar quando você parecer não ter a habilidade de olhar pra mim para dizer a onde eu vou jogar."

Naruto vacilou, se não soubesse melhor podia jurar que ele tinha acabado de ouvir, _"Pare de brincar e só faça isso, idiota!" _Os irmãos Uchihas eram mais parecidos do que sabiam. Mas Naruto não era aquele que ia dizer isso a Sasuke. Ele gostava de sua cabeça onde estava.

"Certo, certo. Só não vá Sharingan em mim."

Havia o brilho de vermelho nos olhos de Naruto. Era um olhar perturbador, mas explicava como as marcas na pele da raposa ficavam desaparecendo logo depois que uma arma acertava ela. Esses olhos de demônio eram muito parecidos aos do Líder, famintos por sangue e sombrios, mas eles eram completamente estrangeiro no rosto do ninja que parecia ser o mais animado do grupo de Konoha.

Quando Itachi jogou uma shuriken novamente, Naruto finalmente pôde evitar, poeira voando ao redor dele como uma nuvem.

'_Que irritante,' _Itachi pensou suavemente, pegando outras três shurikens do malote de armas. Precisaria jogar corretamente agora e parar de brincar. Isso sido dito, era improvável que erraria outra vez. Itachi sempre tinha tido uma mira muito boa.

Alvos moveis eram tão mais divertidos do que os imóveis. Afinal de contas guinchavam quando você acerava.

* * *

"Eu odeio você," Naruto decidiu. O céu acima dele era azul brilhante, o ar quente e parado era quase como se ainda estivessem na terra do fogo. Pelo que Naruto sabia, eles poderiam estar. Akatsuki tinha coberto suas trilhas de tal modo que mesmo Naruto, que tinha vindo com eles, não estava completamente certo de onde estavam.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para o outro adolescente esparramado no chão. A roupa preta da raposa estava praticamente rasgada em pedaços e ele estava coberto em sangue, mas não havia um arranhão em sua pele.

"Estranho. Eu podia jurar que isso já estava claro."

O loiro sorriu para o sol. "Não. Eu só achava que você era assustador por tudo que tinha feito a Sasuke. _Agora _eu odeio você."

O modo como ele tinha dito era impar. Itachi estudou uma unha pintada de azul-escuro, pensando. Vagamente notando uma falha nela, ele disse, "Pelo que eu fiz ao meu irmãozinho? Não pelo clã?"

Naruto lhe deu um olhar estranho. "Eu não conheci seu clã. Quero dizer, é triste que eles morreram e tudo e é meio assustador que você acabou com todos eles. E você é um bastardo por fazer isso. Mas todos esses clãs de Konoha são realmente assustadores e desagradáveis. Quero dizer, olha como o Hyuuga frita o cérebro um dos outros. Como eu posso odiar você por algo assim quando eu nem sei porque você fez isso? Inferno, eles podiam maltratar as crianças por tudo que eu sei. Clãs são estranhos assim."

Itachi se perguntou por um breve momento se deveria ficar ofendido. Se virou, querendo ir pra dentro tomar banho. "O líder disse que você pode pegar um pergaminho da biblioteca. Escolha sabiamente."

Podia sentir olhos azuis o seguirem até estar fora da vista.

* * *

Naruto nunca tinha visto Itachi mostrar uma emoção tão obvia. Era obvio que o homem mais velho não tinha nem notado, para dizer a verdade. Se Itachi tivesse notado, ele teria podido esconder.

Os olhos de Itachi sempre pareciam mortos de algum modo quando ele não estava prestando atenção ao que estava fazendo. O único modo que você podia dizer o que ele estava pensando era por seus olhos. Fazia sentido. Ele era um Uchiha; seus olhos eram seu poder. Tinha sido momentâneo, um breve momento, quando os olhos de Itachi tinham estado completamente cheios de dor.

Naruto não gostava de Itachi por causa de Sasuke, e isso era uma razão perfeitamente boa para não gostar de Itachi. Todo mundo concordaria. A maioria odiaria Itachi pelo que ele tinha feito, mas Naruto nunca tinha se predisposto a concordar com a maioria da população de Konoha. Então embora ele não gostasse de Itachi por causa de seu amigo, ele não o odiava por matar seu clã.

Mas Itachi se odiava?

Naruto levantou e entrou novamente na base, para seu quarto. Ele já estava pensando assim. Essa era uma boa coisa, desde que ficaria aqui por alguns meses, desde que o líder não ficasse cansado dele antes disso.

Se Itachi ficasse em seu caminho, Sasuke o mataria. Isso era o que Sasuke tinha dito a ele que Itachi tinha dito: para o odiar, para viver como um covarde, para encontrar um modo de matá-lo.

Porque matar seu clã se você ia pedir o seu irmão para te matar depois? Porque matar seu clã?

O que quer que estivesse incomodando Itachi não tinha nada a ver com Naruto. Tudo que importava agora era levar Sasuke de volta, e Naruto estava com fome. Todos os outros pensamentos desapareceram na necessidade de seu estômago. Banho, então, almoço. Ele podia fazer isso.

Quando os dois irmãos tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez depois que Itachi tinha matado o clã, na pensão, o mesmo olhar tinha surgido nos olhos de Sasuke. Era uma dor insuportável que rodava nos olhos de Sharingan, girava tão fora de controle que parecia que ia se rasgar de seu portador.

Se somente Sasuke e Itachi não fossem tão parecidos.

* * *

Obrigado à: **Lyra Kaulitz'**, **Manda-chan43**, **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**, **Kumage-Sama**, **Sir Ezquisitoh** e **Hanajima-san**.

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Oito**

_Sobre comida e Jutsus_

* * *

O almoço da Akatsuki era realmente muito quieto. Ninguém comia ao mesmo tempo; Naruto não tinha muita certeza de que o Líder e Itachi realmente comiam. Talvez o Sharingan copiasse a comida no estômago de Itachi então não havia necessidade para algo tão indigno quanto se alimentar, e o Líder...ele era simplesmente tão assustador que era difícil imaginar ele comento algo diferente de bebes e sangue.

Naruto se encontrou sozinho pela primeira vez desde que tinha deixado Konoha. A noite em seu quarto não contava porque tudo que ele fazia lá era dormir ou se preparar para dormir. Todas as outras vezes um membro da Akatsuki tinha estado bem ao lado dele ou pelo menos por perto. Estar sozinho depois de um pouco menos de um mês de companhia constante de uma pessoa ou de outra era surpreendente, e enquanto Naruto esperava por seu ramen cozinhar ele, na verdade, se sentia um pouco solitário. Esse sentimento não ia durar. Quando tirou a tampa do copo que tinha encontrado escondido no fundo de um armário, atrás de uma Kunai velha, ouviu um grito surpreso.

"Oi, Tobi! Eu acho que Konoha nos infiltrou e mandou o pirralho loiro para fazer isso!"

Olhando por cima do vapor que saia do copo, olhos azuis encontraram o olhar de Naruto com diversão. "Você não devia já estar morto, menino Kyuubi? O que você esta fazendo comendo o ramen de Tobi?" o membro loiro da Akatsuki perguntou.

"Meu ramen?" veio uma voz chorosa. "Eu estava com tanta fome..."

"Ei, eu estava com fome e peguei primeiro! Você pode ir e comprar mais se esta com tanta fome."

"Mas porque você esta _aqui_?" Deidara tentou de novo.

"Demora muito pra chegar na cidade," Tobi disse melancolicamente, completamente ignorando seu parceiro. "Me da um pouco do seu?"

Naruto olhou pra ele suspeitosamente, também ignorando o parceiro de Tobi. "Quanto?"

"Vocês dois podem parar de falar sobre ramen?!"

Ele foi, novamente, ignorado enquanto o mascarado Tobi se agachou ao lado da cadeira de Naruto, suas mãos pacientemente, de um modo quase infantil, descansando em seu colo. "Só um pouco, eu prometo."

"Certo, eu acho. Pegue um prato."

Deidara fez um som alto em frustração, uma de suas mãos deslizando para dentro da bolsa de argila em sua cintura. Era tudo culpa de Tobi por ser tão irritante...

"Lembre do que o Líder disse. Não enquanto você esta dentro da base."

Deidara pulou. "U-uchiha!" Como Itachi tinha aperfeiçoado a arte de se aproximar sem ser notado mesmo pelos ninjas de mais alto nível? Ele era tão anormal.

"Oi Uchiha-san!" Tobi disse alegre, colocando o ramen de Naruto rapidamente em um prato. A despeito de seu rosto não estar visível atrás da mascara laranja era muito claro que ele estava sorrindo largamente.

"Isso é mais que um pouco!"

"Bem, é meu pra começar, Uzumaki-san."

"Então," Deidara disse impaciente, "porque o menino raposa esta aqui e com a raposa intacta?" Suas mãos enrolaram uma mecha de seu cabelo nervosamente quando os olhos vermelhos ligeiramente irritados de Itachi se viraram para o olhar.

"Você vai ter que perguntar ao Líder. Aparentemente ele e o menino tem algum tipo de acordo."

Deidara sorriu imprudentemente. "Nah...você chama ele de menino, mas você só alguns anos mais velho do que ele, Uchiha. Embora seja difícil de acreditar levando em conta como você parece com um velho." Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram. Deidara vacilou. "Ei, só estou dizendo. Não leve tão seriamente. Hmph."

"O que _eu _deveria comer agora?"

"Eu deixei um pouco."

"Uma garfada é 'um pouco' no seu vocabulário? Eu estou com fome!"

"Ele é tão barulhento!" Deidara reclamou. "Ele se entende com Tobi também. Eu vou falar com o líder."

"Ele esta estudando."

"Eu vou comer e _então _falar com o líder. Quando ele tiver terminado."

"Deidara-san é um covarde?" Tobi perguntou inocentemente. Enquanto Deidara gaguejava ameaças, Naruto olhou para Tobi com admiração.

"Eu acho que gosto de você."

* * *

Foram algumas horas mais tarde que Naruto finalmente conseguiu o caminho para biblioteca. Kisame nem sabia onde ficava, nem Deidara, que tinha saído para ver se era seguro se aproximar do líder e a quem Naruto não teria perguntado de qualquer modo. Itachi tinha desaparecido novamente, então quando Tobi tinha acabado de engolir o macarrão por baixo da sua máscara de um modo que faria Kakashi invejoso, Naruto tinha perguntado a ele.

A biblioteca era cheia de luzes suaves. As prateleiras eram cheias de livros e pergaminhos que não tinham uma ordem particular pelo que Naruto podia ver. Eles pareciam todos velhos, mas bem cuidados e tomavam a maior parte do espaço do largo cômodo. Algumas cadeiras tinham sido espremidas dentro em uma concessão para o conforto e uma mesa baixa estava no canto, cheia de pergaminhos.

Naruto mal pode se impedir de babar. Se moveu de uma prateleira a outra, quase em um transe devido a luxuria que essa biblioteca inspirava nele. Essa era Akatsuki: eles provavelmente eram roubados, subornados, e possuíam os jutsus mais secretos e poderosos existentes e se havia algo que Naruto podia fazer era aprender jutsus impossíveis com completa perseverança. Era o que tinha feito sua vida inteira e obviamente não precisava parar agora.

"Há tantos! Onde eu devia começar?" Naruto se perguntou. Ele estava surpreso quando recebeu uma resposta.

"Cada prateleira é classificada por tipo. Para sua finalidade, eu aconselharia a transferência de alma e o pergaminhos de selagem."

"Eh?"

Era o líder, seus olhos vermelhos transbordando com humor irônico. O sorriso que esticou seu lábios não fez Naruto se sentir seguro sobre sua habilidade de sobreviver aos próximos segundos.

"Ei! Não apareça do nada assim! É assustador."

"Você esta ciente de que é na minha biblioteca que você esta?" O líder perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele se virou, pegando um pergaminho da prateleira. "Vocês crianças mortais não tem nenhuma gratidão."

Naruto piscou. O líder parecia estar indo sem outra palavra. "Uh, Líder?"

"Me enderece propriamente ou não o faça, pirralho."

O tom era tão suave quanto a voz do Líder podia ser, então Naruto decidiu não temer por sua vida ainda. "Isso quer dizer que eu deveria chamar você por seu nome? Eu o vi no pergaminho quando você assinou, sabe." Ele recebeu um olhar. "Hehehe...acho que não. O tal Deidara estava procurando por você."

"Eu sei." Ele saiu.

Naruto deu língua para as costas do homem. "Nenhuma gratidão blah blah blah. Hipócrita!"

"Eu _tenho _orelhas."

"E eu estou feliz que você saiba como usá-las," Naruto respondeu. Não obstante, seus próximos comentários iriam ser feitos em uma voz muito mais baixa, talvez mentalmente. Quanto mais velho ele se tornava, mais ele desejava que tinha um controle melhor sobre sua língua; agora era um desses momentos quando seu desejo se tornava muito forte.

Tentando recuperar alguma da sua excitação anterior, Naruto começou a olhar as prateleiras.

* * *

A luz do sol foi o que acordou Naruto na manhã seguinte. Ele estava deitado no chão, seu ombro esquerdo dolorosamente de encontro ao pé da cama. Naruto gemeu - tinha desmaiado enquanto trabalhava em um jutsu novo, novamente. Nos dias da academia, quando eles ainda aprendiam os Códigos de Conduta, história e outros assuntos assim, ele acabava dormindo enquanto estudava. Agora ele desmaiava devido ao uso do chakra: tal era o modo shinobi.

Gemendo enquanto se sentava, o ninja loiro moveu sua cabeça de modo que seu pescoço estalasse. Ele desejava ferventemente que tivesse escolhido um lugar pra praticar mais longe da cama, onde não podia acabar atingindo algo.

Naruto cambaleou através da entrada e se encaminhou para cozinha. Seu estômago estava gritando por comida e seu cérebro mantinha anunciando que café não seria uma idéia ruim. Naruto decidiu culpar sua dor de cabeça em Sasuke, como ele culpava coisas como guerra, fome e a seca. O bastardo merecia.

"Ei, o menino raposa parece um zumbi de manhã!" Deidara disse, pernas balançando de seu lugar na pia. Naruto franziu o nariz irritadamente no homem e abriu a geladeira, desejando que tivesse ramen. Ramen resolvia todos os problemas.

"Café?" Tobi perguntou brilhantemente, fazendo um gesto para cafeteira cheia. Embora ele colocasse sua caneca em sua mascara e o café desaparecesse, Naruto não tinha a menor idéia de como ele estava fazendo isso.

"Claro. Obrigado."

Naruto colocou um pão na torradeira. Se Itachi ia fazer ele correr por ai hoje de novo ele preferia não ter um estômago cheio, então seria somente torrada.

Deidara parecia estar amuando por ter sido ignorado. Ele brincou com seu cabelo loiro em silêncio, quase parecendo dócil. "Você sabe que o Líder só esta brincando com você, não é?" ele perguntou.

Naruto sorriu. "É claro." Ele soprou delicadamente no café que Tobi tinha lhe dado antes de dar um gole. "Eu não sou estúpido."

Kisame roncou alto em zombaria, anunciando sua presença no cômodo.

"Por que todo mundo acha isso engraçado?" Naruto se lamentou, embora seus olhos azuis rissem. "Porque, porque, porque?"

"Por que é pirralho. Você vai fazer café da manha?"

Os olhos de Deidara se prenderam em Naruto ao mesmo tempo que a mascara de Tobi se virou na mesma direção, dando um total de três pessoas o encarando famintamente. "Ele pode cozinhar? Talvez o líder _tenha_ motrizes interiores."

Naruto estava começando a se sentir muito, muito nervoso quando Tobi abaixou sua caneca lenta e deliberadamente. Ele não podia ser culpado por estar assustado depois disso. Mesmo se o rosto de Tobi não fosse visível, os de Deidara e Kisame eram. Naruto nunca soube que tubarões pudessem babar assim.

"Vocês são patéticos caras! Se estão realmente com tanta fome, porque não aprendem a cozinhar? Não é tão difícil? Ou você são preguiçosos também?"

Tobi colocou uma mão calmante no braço de um Deidara irritado. "Eu posso ir pegar ramen pra você mais tarde! Você faria comida pra nós por ramen, não faria?"

"Yeah! Ramen! Então, o que vocês querem?"

Enquanto os pedidos eram feitos, um pensamento ligeiramente divertido veio a mente de Naruto, que ele não cozinhava nem assim tão bem. Akatsuki devia estar desesperada por comida de verdade. Ainda sim, ele começou a preparar tudo. As coisas que ele fazia por ramen...

Uma hora mais tarde, já atrasado para sua reunião com Itachi, Naruto finalmente chegou as terras de treinamento. Itachi não falou nada e Naruto não era o tipo que se desculpava superfulamente, especialmente por algo que era, de um modo ligeiramente carrossel, culpa de Itachi. Se Itachi concordasse em alimentar os outros então eles não estariam tão famintos por comida decente.

"Vamos começar," foi tudo que Itachi disse.

Naruto sorriu e assentiu, mãos juntas atrás da cabeça. Ele encontrou os olhos de Itachi dessa vez.

'_É uma melhora,' _Itachi pensou criticamente. Ele odiava quando as pessoas o negligenciavam e agora Naruto estava olhando diretamente para ele, sem medo, sem ódio.

Itachi não tinha uma opinião em particular sobre Naruto, mas se nada mais, ele gostava desse olhar.

* * *

Obrigado à: **Li Morgan**, **Kumagae-Sama**, **Hanajima-san**, **Sir Ezquisitoh** e** Iara-hiden**.

Feliz Pascoa!!!!

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Nove**

_Peso do mundo_

* * *

Uma Kunai assobiou através do ar para Naruto, que a evitou facilmente. Balançou para trás em seus calcanhares com um sorriso, olhos azuis desafiantes. "É só isso que você tem? Talvez você esteja perdendo o seu toque."

"Talvez nós devêssemos trabalhar o jutsu que você pegou da biblioteca," Itachi sugeriu sem emoções. O humor de Naruto era algo que ele não apreciava, indiferente de quão 'interessante' o Líder achava que era.

Naruto coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Oh, isso? Eu devia ter feito ele durar? Eu acho que poderia ter me esforçado menos na noite passada... De qualquer modo, eu acabei totalmente ele. Tem algum outro?"

Itachi olhou completamente impassível, mas ficou em silêncio por mais tempo que normalmente teria. A biblioteca da Akatsuki só tinha jutsus Classe-A e Classe-S. Não demoraria mais para Itachi dominar um deles do que tinha levado para Naruto, embora dependesse de qual. Ele estava mais que surpreso que alguém como Naruto podia dominar isso em menos de um dia, quando Itachi, pelo menos, usava seu Sharingan para memorizar as palavras, então ele não teria que ficar relendo.

"Que pergaminho você escolheu?"

Praticamente saltando em seu lugar, Naruto disse ansiosamente, "Bem, veja, o tal Líder disse que seria melhor um sobre transferência de alma ou de selagem, então eu peguei um pergaminho que era meio como o Jutsu de Transferência de Mente dos Yamanaka. Exceto que você não vai na mente de outra pessoa e os derruba e tal, você tipo puxa sua mente em um objeto." Ele sorriu extensamente. "Se eu puder conseguir fazer outro jutsu enquanto eu ainda estou transferindo ou um pouco antes, eu vou definitivamente bater o Sasuke-bastardo."

Itachi sabia sobre o jutsu que Naruto estava falando, o Jutsu de Transferência de Mente para Objetos. Ele nunca tinha aprendido isso porque nunca tinha visto o ponto, mas tinha olhado de relance para o pergaminho uma vez. Sabendo o quão difícil era, ele estava começando a sentir o ligeiro toque de respeito por Naruto, mesmo de encontro a todas as possibilidades.

"Como exatamente esse jutsu bateria meu irmãozinho?"

A escolha das palavras pode não ter sido inteligente: chamar Sasuke de irmãzinho tinha lembrado a Naruto com quem exatamente ele estava falando. "Se-gre-do," ele disse, ainda sorrindo mesmo que seus olhos não mostrassem nada. Itachi o estudou com olhos vermelhos antes de desviar o olhar. Naruto não iria dizer.

"Escolha outro pergaminho." Naruto se iluminou, mas ele olhou confuso quando percebeu que Itachi estava o seguindo. "Eu vou com você." Ele queria saber qual Naruto ia escolher. Se a raposa ficasse escolhendo pergaminhos difíceis e estudando eles em uma noite, mesmo se ele fosse um gênio como Itachi, ia quebrar ou mesmo morrer. Embora isso fosse resolver muitos dos problemas de Itachi, ele podia apostar que isso faria Sasuke mais irritado com ele. O que era redundante, desde que o Líder era quem queria Naruto aqui, não Itachi.

Infelizmente, Sasuke provavelmente não veria tão longe.

* * *

Estavam a caminho da biblioteca quando eles encontraram o Líder. Sua aparência súbita era bem surpreendente, e embora Naruto tenha pulado para trás, Itachi conseguiu evitar qualquer coisa mais que um ligeiro vacilo.

"O que é isso com vocês e ficarem surgindo do nada?!" Naruto colocou suas mãos atrás da cabeça, tentando acalmar seu coração agitado com indiferença. Olhos vermelhos ferozes riram dele.

"Eu quero olhar no selo da Raposa de Nove Caudas." Foi dito clara e honestamente em vez da armadilha que podia ter sido feita. Naruto apreciava isso, verdadeiramente.

"Não." Ele viu Itachi se deslocar pelo canto do olho, agora ele estava tão longe do seu líder quanto possível. Era bom para um shinobi ser precavido; Naruto percebia isso, só não estava em sua natureza. "Você pode fazer algo estranho com ele e me matar ou soltar a Kyuubi ou algo assim desde que não seria quebrar o acordo."

Uma sobrancelha vermelha se ergueu. "Interessante, mas não, eu temo que não. O selo é ligado a seu chata. Seria impossível removê-lo sem matar você. "

Naruto bufou alto. "Bem, então, porque você quer ver?"

O líder apertou a ponte de seu nariz cansadamente, dedos deslizando sobre os seus piercings. "Eu quero estudá-lo. Eu sei o jutsu original, mas esse foi modificado em uma forma única para esse propósito."

"E você só quer estudar e não usar para o mal."

"Soa como se você não acreditasse em mim. Porque eu não estou surpreso? Se eu usasse, me mataria. Porque mais o Quarto morreu depois que completou seu propósito?"

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Naruto era quase cômico. Coçando a parte de trás da sua cabeça acanhadamente, ele disse, "Ok, você tem um ponto. Provavelmente olhar não vai doer muito. Por um segundo. E você não vai colocar um selo assustador como Orochimaru fez ao redor do selo da raposa. Você tem certeza que não vai fazer o mal?"

O sorriso em resposta não foi nem um pouco confortante. "É claro que eu vou. Embora não deve prejudicar você, o menino Uchiha ou Konoha."

"Você é um homem assustador." Naruto começou a andar atrás do líder, Itachi seguindo a ele sem uma palavra, e murmurou sob sua respiração, "Embora você provavelmente só quer passar essas mãos assustadoras no meu estômago como todos mais."

Itachi não entendeu porque o Líder começou a rir, mas estava começando a sentir o mais vago toque de medo. Estava começando a pensar que nunca deveria ter trazido o menino para encontrar o líder a despeito de sua falta de escolha. Não era seguro.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum desejo secreto de tocar no seu umbigo, Uzumaki."

Itachi desejava que não tivesse decidido seguir.

* * *

Sentia tão estranho estar livre de Orochimaru. O castelo tinha sido tão desagradável ás vezes, cheio dos experimentos do Sannin e seus servos. Sasuke podia fazer o que quisesse agora. Ele ia começar a procurar por Itachi, aprendendo alguns jutsus no caminho até que seus poderes pudessem rivalizar o do seu irmão.

"Você vai parar de se preocupar, Uchiha-san? Sua falta de expressão me deixa doente." A voz de Suigetsu era muito alta para o gosto de Sasuke, mas o homem faria um companheiro forte e, como Sasuke tinha dito previamente, eles não precisariam se entender para trabalhar juntos.

"Você tem certeza que quer levar esses dois?"

"Porque você sempre lamenta?" Sasuke disse rispidamente.

O outro homem roncou em zombaria, cruzando os braços no peito. Sasuke suspirou e se perguntou o que Suigetsu faria se percebesse que Orochimaru não estava morto como ele tinha suposto. Depois de tudo, Naruto tinha um passageiro extra. Não havia razão para Sasuke não ter um também, a despeito de quão indesejado tal 'passageiro' possa ser.

"Você não pode ir mais rápido? Se nós temos que pegar esses idiotas é melhor fazer isso rápido."

Sasuke foi lembrado, fortemente, de outro companheiro de time que se lamentava. Infelizmente não parecia que Suigetsu fosse mudar. Sasuke acelerou e se imaginou lançando Suigetsu no fogo e observar como a água que ele se transformava virava vapor. Se imaginar lançando Suigetsu em qualquer lugar era calmante.

Karin e Juugu eram os próximos, então eles poderiam fazer o que Sasuke queria. Não ia mais ser atrasado por perdedores.

* * *

Itachi estava praticando tarde de novo. As armas cortavam o ar, acertavam o alvo e eram trazidas de volta pelo movimento de uma mão pálida e forte. Ele eram bom nisso, mas Naruto tinha sabido disso antes de começar a assistir. Em vez de realmente prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo, ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Os movimentos pareciam mais uma meditação do que qualquer coisa; era obvio que Itachi não tinha necessidade nenhuma para praticar.

Observar ele era relaxante também. A luz que refletia em seu cabelo longo, que Naruto podia ver que alcançava quase suas costas quando ele se virava. cada movimento que ele fazia era hábil e flexível, mas parecia gracioso em vez que forçado. Havia somente um pouco que Naruto podia ver no escuro, mas mais emoções cruzavam o rosto de Itachi ali, em seu lugar escuro privado onde tudo que existia era o vôo e a batida da Kunai, do que acontecia durante o dia.

Lá em Konoha, eles tinham ficado tão nervosos sobre o deixar sair da vila. Eles estavam tão preocupados sobre a Raposa de Nove Caudas de algum modo ser solta ou roubada pela Akatsuki, e aqui estava Naruto, seqüestrado pela Akatsuki e se sentindo mais livre do que tinha sentido em um bom tempo.

Ele apoiou a cabeça nos braços dobrados no peitoral da janela. O pensamento era pesado e fez Naruto cair no sono enquanto observava Itachi jogar mecanicamente uma Kunai no alvo.

E entretanto, um pensamento muito mais pesado, era que ele estava começando a gostar de Itachi. Não era muito, mas estava lá e adicionava ao peso. Naruto dormiu mal naquela noite.

* * *

Obrigado a: _**Iara-hiden**_, **_Manda-chan43_**, _**Hanajima-san**_, _**Sir Ezquisitoh**_ e _**Lyra Kaulitz'**_.

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Dez**

_As coisas que aprendemos_

* * *

Um novo dia conduziu a um café da manhã onde Naruto vasculhou a cozinha da Akatsuki, procurando comida. Procurando, mas não encontrando. Era estranho pensar num membro da Akatsuki fazendo compras, mas estava claro que era o que precisava ser feito. Suspirando, Naruto abriu a geladeira. Estava quase vazia exceto por uma caixa de leite vencida e algumas vasilhas de comida. Havia uma nota em cima de uma delas. Naruto a pegou, lendo rapidamente as palavras.

_Pode atacar._

Naruto colocou um dedo de encontro aos seus lábios meditativamente. Ele tinha pensado que nenhum Akatsuki cozinhava, então porque essa comida parecendo perfeita estava ali na geladeira com as palavras, 'pode atacar', em cima?

"Ooh! Itachi nos deixou comida de novo!"

Naruto bateu sua cabeça no teto da geladeira. "Ouch!"

Recuou e se endireitou para olhar para Tobi, que não dava nenhuma atenção as ações de Naruto e pegava a comida da geladeira com uma aparência feliz. Deidara veio apenas alguns segundos mais tarde, pegando imediatamente a comida de Tobi e levantando sob sua cabeça. "Respeite seu senpai, pirralho," ele disse, acenando ligeiramente o recipiente.

"Aww, você quer isso só pra você," o shinobi mascarado choramingou, amuando.

Udon, Naruto percebeu através plástico transparente em cima do prato. Yummy, delicioso Udon no que parecia ser molho. Era provavelmente só um pouco picante, com muitos vegetais...talvez até mesmo galinha...

"Me dê isso! Eu vi primeiro!" Naruto fez um movimento para agarrar o prato e o Akatsuki loiro pulou para trás, levantando o nariz com uma expressão que não era de nenhuma maneira divertida.

"Tão sem arte," ele disse, olhando Naruto como se ele fosse um inseto que precisava desesperadamente ser esmagado. Enquanto ele estava fazendo isso, Tobi estava se esgueirando por trás dele. Se Tobi pegasse a comida, ele poderia dividir.

"Que seja," Naruto colocou os polegares nos buraco de seu cinto, indiferente. "Eu pensei que Kisame tinha dito que Itachi não compartilhava ou algo assim."

Claros olhos azuis rolaram expressivamente enquanto seu dono continuava segurando a comida no ar. "Jeez, Kisame é um idiota algumas vezes. Itachi nos alimenta ou quando faz ou quando fica cansado da comida." Ele sorriu e Naruto viu Tobi se esgueirando para mais perto. "Uchiha é um bebê as vezes. Bem, ou isso ou ele realmente não se importa, porque eu -" Ele gritou de repente quando percebeu que não segurava mais a comida. Tobi sorriu.

"Vamos lá, Uzumaki-san," Tobi disse, deixando o cômodo correndo com Deidara o seguindo. "Eu tenho pratos no meu quarto para quando Deidara não divide." Naruto estava rindo quando ele começou a correr atrás deles, os xingamentos de Deidara ecoando pelas paredes. Os dois quase bateram na entrada antes de fecharem a porta atrás deles.

Tobi riu, colocando a comida que ele tinha pego em uma pequena mesa a esquerda da porta e mergulhou debaixo da cama para tentar encontrar os pratos que tinha mencionado. "Deidara faz muito isso," ele confidenciou. "Eu acho que ele deve ter sido um filho único."

Naruto riu também. "Você realmente não age como um grande e mal membro da Akatsuki. Eu meio que gosto de você, na verdade, e eu tenho tendência a expressa minha opinião bem alto se eu _não _gosto de alguém."

O outro deu de ombros, ou pelo menos Naruto supôs que era isso que significava o movimento extra enquanto Tobi se movia debaixo cama. "Eu não lembro de nada antes de entrar para a Akatsuki," o shinobi mascarado disse alegremente. "Mas eu tenho varias cicatrizes. O Líder disse que para cada missão que eu fizer ele fará algumas delas desaparecerem. Eu só tenho mais algumas missões antes dele sumir com todas elas."

"Huh. Estranho." Naruto se agachou ao seu lado, empurrando para longe todos os pensamentos que não tinham a ver com seu estômago. "Você tem um buraco negro ai embaixo ou algo assim? Eu quero comida!"

* * *

"Quais são suas intenções com Uzumaki Naruto?"

Embora as palavras de Itachi fossem frias e impessoais, o Líder ainda levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você quase soa interessado, Itachi. Cuidado, cuidado."

O rosto de Itachi não mudou, ele também não se moveu enquanto observou o líder ruivo com calmos olhos carmesins. Ele ficou lá de pé esperando uma resposta, não exigindo e ainda sim sabendo que receberia uma resposta caso esperasse. O líder o estudou por vários momentos, o sorriso sombrio sumindo de seu rosto. Itachi parecia mais sério que o usual, o que geralmente queria dizer que ele estava preocupado. Havia uma qualidade impenetrável nele, como se ele fosse feito de vidro fosco que não permitia ninguém que olhasse dentro ver. Mas o líder não era ninguém, e embora Itachi tivesse a habilidade de o enganar ocasionalmente, acontecia menos frequentemente do que com os outros que Itachi estava próximo.

"Você teme que seu irmão vai pensar que nós mantemos Naruto aqui por tanto tempo sob tortura?" Os olhos vermelhos felinos, uma correspondência para os de Itachi embora bem mais selvagens, se estreitaram. "Você tem um problema no seu raciocínio. Eu pensei que seu irmãozinho tinha expressado sua falta de sentimentos por Naruto, Itachi."

"Não é minha intenção poupar ao meu irmão nenhuma dor ou desconforto," Itachi disse rapidamente. "Naruto é uma distração. Ele mantém nossas metas de serem alcançadas nos mantendo de nosso objetivo."

"As Bestas atadas não são objetivos, são meios." Itachi se endureceu no silvo de advertência que havia na voz baixa. "Você vai além da sua posição presumindo minhas intenções, Itachi. Eu sei o que estou fazendo e tenho feito isso a muito mais tempo que você ou Deidara juntos."

"Então Deidara falou com você? Eu pensei que ele estava com medo demais."

O líder se sentou, começando a sorrir novamente. Não era são, feliz ou civilizado, mas era uma expressão que para ele expressava uma certa normalidade nas ações e nas palavras. A voz de Itachi tinha até mesmo uma ligeira sugestão de parcialidade e isso o divertia.

"Deidara ganhou coragem," o Líder finalmente disse. "Me pergunte novamente sobre Uzumaki Naruto em algumas semanas, Itachi. Então veremos se você tem sua reposta."

Itachi se virou na despedida obvia e o Líder o observou sair. Ele andava como uma graça maior que o shinobi normal, produzida e induzida por seu clã desde que tinha nascido. Era altamente nobre e o Líder quase lamentou a perda do clã. Mas ele não o fez, acreditava que a lamentação era um momento inútil em que nada era feito. Acreditava na ação; talvez ele e Naruto fossem parecidos nesse quesito.

Voltou as sombras de seu escritório, se escondendo, como frequentemente, da atenção de seus companheiros ou de qualquer um mais que se importasse em olhar para ele. Seus olhos eram as únicas coisas que eram visíveis, brilhando na escuridão com uma luz alem do normal.

O problema, que não estava disposto a divulgar a Itachi agora ou qualquer momento no futuro, era que ele não tinha completa certeza do que queria de Naruto. Sabia o que queria, no final, e sabia o que sua equipe queria. Ele só não sabia como chegar lá. Ainda, tanto pesava nos ombros de um menino de quinze anos que tinha o rosto o Yondaime e com o demônio raposa selado dentro dele.

Um par de olhos vermelhos ficaram pesados e então se fecharam. Livrado da luz que aqueles olhos tinham, o quarto caiu em escuridão. Estava tudo bem. O líder gostava do escuro.

Foi acordado mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde por um ligeiro chamado. Era o que ele chamava mais frequentemente, uma jovem fêmea; era estranho que ela estava de volta tão cedo quando deveria estar esperando noticias de Hidan e Kakuzu.

"O que é?"

Ela roncou nele, contraindo suas duas lindas caudas. "Eu estou reportando, meu senhor. Chegaram noticias a mim que Orochimaru foi derrotado pelo pirralho Uchiha e eu fui escolhida para dar a noticia."

Seu senhor pensou em silêncio. "Alguém mais sabe?"

Ela fez um som de 'hmph'. "Eu posso ter dito a Hidan e o outro, mas houveram algumas preocupações e algumas pessoas morreram, então ninguém mais sabe."

Ela notou que as longas unhas dele estavam entrando na carne quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue. Não disse nada que pudesse arruinar sua aparente serenidade para quem não o conhecesse melhor. "Não diga a ninguém, e diga aos outros para também não disserem," ele ordenou, seu tom mais composto do que ela já tinha ouvido.

"E sobre o resto da Akatsuki?"

"Não diga a ninguém. Agora, o que você estava dizendo sobre Hidan e Kakuzu?"

* * *

Era uma coisa rara o Líder sair no meio do dia, ainda sim tinha sido bem no meio da área de treinamento que ele tinha decidido ficar, bem no meio da kunai de Itachi e do punho de Naruto. Tudo que ele fez foi lhes dar um vago sorriso quando ambos foram mudados de direção, misteriosamente se chocando diretamente a uma árvore. Desnecessário dizer, Naruto não estava feliz enquanto sacudia a mão para facilitar a dor.

"Kakuzu esta morto. Hidan também pode estar."

Deidara conseguiu cair mesmo que ele estivesse sentado no chão; um feito admirável. "O que?! Como isso aconteceu?"

O Líder suspirou. "Equipe Shikamaru e equipe Kakashi. Os tolos parecem ter percebido tarde que Naruto estava conosco e não com Konoha, um fato que eu tenho certeza chamou atenção de algumas pessoas na vila. Eles foram pessoalmente mortos por Shikamaru e Sakura, respectivamente, embora minhas fontes tenham me dito que Hidan pode ter sobrevivido."

Naruto deu umas risadinhas. "É isso ai Shikamaru e Sakura." Ele recebeu olhares não divertidos por três ninjas diferentes. "O que?" o ninja de olhos azuis perguntou com olhos arregalados. "Eu só estou dizendo!"

Olhos vermelhos se tornaram pensativos. "Você pode ficar menos satisfeito em saber que o instrutor do seu amigo foi morto, um dos filhos do Terceiro."

O sorriso de Naruto desapareceu como se nunca estivesse em seu rosto, ou sequer perto. Alguém de fora poderia ter notado que esse olhar fez tanto Itachi e o Líder o encararem de olhos estreitos, ambos debilitantes em sua intensidade, embora Naruto não tenha notado.

"Maldição! Vocês não podiam ser legais de vez em quando?"

"Considerando que você ainda esta vivo devido a nossa caridade. Eu acho que nós certamente podemos." A longa veste preta rodou quando o Líder se virou e se encaminhou novamente para o prédio. "Diga aos outros o que eu disse a você. Vou estar na minha biblioteca."

Deidara estremeceu. "Líder esta zangado," ele murmurou. "Espero que ele se lembre que Tobi e eu temos que sair logo mesmo que ele esteja todo mau humorado."

"Naruto, por favor repita ao meu associado o que eu lhe disse quando você estava deixando a biblioteca."

"O Líder tem orelhas e elas funcionam," Naruto resmungou. "Eu não sou um mensageiro, sabe."

Mas ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e seus olhos azuis escuros com raiva. Mais importante, as marcas em suas bochechas tinham se alargado. Itachi notou tudo isso, assim como notou o sangue gotejando do queixo de Naruto pelo modo como mordia seus lábios, como notou que ele apertava seus punhos com força.

Naruto não estava só chateado; estava de luto. Se ele não estava de luto por Asuma em si mesmo, então ele estava por seus estudantes que tinham conhecido o homem melhor do que ele. Diferente de Naruto, Itachi não tinha ficado infeliz quando tinha ouvido as noticias. Na verdade, ele não sentia muito de modo geral. Mas o olhar de Naruto o tinha perturbado, o que o homem mais velho não apreciava.

"Vamos. Eu quero ver quão bom é o seu controle quando você esta usando o chakra da Kyuubi."

Era melhor deixar a raiva ir agora do que mais tarde, quando eles estivessem dormindo e tão vulnerais como um shinobi podia se tornar. O sorriso selvagem no rosto de Naruto disse que ele sabia exatamente o que Itachi estava fazendo e que não se importava.

* * *

Sasuke nunca tinha realmente olhado para aqueles que Orochimaru tinha feito experimentos. Nunca tinha visto seus olhos famintos, nunca tinha notado seus rostos magros e esfomeados. Não estava satisfeito com o que via, embora não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer apesar do fato que nesse momento ele basicamente assumiu a posição de Orochimaru. Esses não eram sapatos que Sasuke já tinha esperado, ou querido, de fato, caber.

Suigetusu estava reclamando alto que Sasuke estava sendo mal e ficando pensativo de novo e Karin estava brigando com ele, suas palavras rápidas e ríspidas. O lembrava de outras duas pessoas que faziam parte de um time que um dia ele tinha pertencido. A dinâmica era familiar e a despeito dos desejos de Sasuke, o confortava. Fazia um longo tempo desde que ele tinha sentido algo como essa familiaridade.

Essa terra era bonita, molhada e verde com grandes córregos de água e pântanos escuros. Era algo que Sasuke notou vagamente com o canto de seus olhos: era algo que não dizia respeito a ele e consequentemente não valia a pena pensar sobre isso.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin disse, repentinamente soando doce. "Sasuke-kun, sobre o que você esta pensando? Suigetsu fica resmungando, então talvez nós devêssemos parar."

"Eu não estava choramingando sobre a _estrada_, idiota! Ninguém nunca me ouve."

"Nós não estamos parando, não importa o quanto você esteja ou não cansada, Karin," Sasuke disse rispidamente, ignorando a resposta indignada da mulher. Então o olhar apareceu; o adorador 'não importa o quanto você me bata eu só vou admirar você mais'.

Haviam, infelizmente, mais do que algumas similaridades entre essa equipe e a antiga.

Ele pensou que tinha matado qualquer sentimento diferente de ódio a muito tempo atrás, ainda sim ele estava sentindo essas coisas. A auto- repugnância por não poder fazer mais pelos prisioneiros, a irritação para Karin e Suigetsu, e a dor na memória que suas ações provocavam nele. Entretanto havia uma borda mais escura no modo como eles agiam, e talvez os mantivesse juntos por tempo o bastante para atingir os fins de Sasuke. Talvez essa borda mais escura era o que significava crescer, e contudo essa era outra lição que Sasuke nunca quis aprender.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Onze**

_Estranhezas_

* * *

Naruto, Itachi percebeu com não pouca quantidade de descontentamento, era mais forte do que ele. Pelo menos era mais poderoso que Itachi sem o Tsukuyomi, o que é claro, não era usado durante o treino. Com uma calda e seu próprio chakra, suficiente quantidade de raciocínio para formular planos e os seguir com a fineza de um ninja, Naruto era quase imbatível.

Era por isso que para Itachi, não fazia sentido Naruto se incomodar em ficar na base da Akatsuki. O contrato que ele tinha feito com o Líder não tinha nenhuma condição sobre ficar, pelo menos do que ele tinha conseguido descobrir com o Líder. As habilidades de Naruto não eram o motivo pelo qual a Akatsuki o estava mantendo ali, então qual era? Havia Sasuke, é claro, mas não havia uma real razão para Naruto jogar sua vida fora só para recuperar o irmão de Itachi. Isso deixava Itachi com furos em seu conhecimento, algo que ele nunca tinha gostado.

Ainda sim, se houvesse alguma coisa sobre Naruto que você podia admirar - e Itachi de fato admirava isso, em uma forma removida e distante - era sua lealdade. Isso era porque Itachi deixou a luta continuar mesmo quando estava sendo empurrado para trás, lenta, mas seguramente, até que ele estava pressionado de encontra a montanha com a rocha escavando nas suas costas, caninos descobertos de encontro a sua garganta e um par de olhos azuis confusos piscando para ele.

Itachi foi abruptamente liberado. Limpou suas roupas irritadamente, observando Naruto coçar a parte de trás de sua cabeça embaraçadamente. "Ah, sinto muito." Ele não encontraria os olhos de Itachi, novamente.

"Sim." Sem emoção, a palavra só fez Naruto mais confuso. Mas ele parecia menos injustificadamente zangado e furioso, e Itachi sentiu sua irritação o deixar.

"O que você estão fazendo?" Olhos vermelhos se ergueram momentaneamente para notar a larga figura de Kisame no meio da entrada da montanha, se inclinando pesadamente em sua grande espada.

"O que você quer dizer pelo que estamos fazendo, cérebro de enguia? Estamos treinando. Onde você esteve, afinal? Se perdeu ao nadar com os peixes?"

"Pirralho. Eu estava em uma missão."

"Ah, então você estava fazendo outras pessoas nadarem com os peixes. Aquele jutsu estranho da água. Algum deles acidentalmente engoliu um dos seus primos? Eu ouvi dizer que esta na estação da truta."

"Você se esforça para ser tão estúpido ou vem naturalmente?"

Itachi saiu. Kisame seria uma boa distração para Naruto por agora e não havia duvida que nenhum deles notaria que ele tinha ido. Itachi também estava disposto a apostar que Kisame tinha esquecido em relatar ao Líder que ele estava de volta, então Itachi precisaria fazer isso também. Pelo menos tinha intimidado o impulso de Naruto de cortar a garganta de seus amigos assassinos durante a noite.

Mas era estranho. Por algum motivo, Itachi acreditava que ele não faria isso de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Olhos verdes observaram Iruka andar de um lado para o outro. Seu antigo professor parecia mais irritado que o normal desde que Naruto tinha desaparecido, mas ela nunca tinha visto ele assim. Ele estava quase frenético, seus punhos abrindo e fechando ao seu lado. Sakura observou ele mexer com uma kunai, com o zíper de sua roupa, puxar o tecido de sua camisa.

"Você tem certeza que não pode nos dizer o que esta acontecendo, Iruka-sensei? Porque Tsunade-sama nos chamou aqui?"

"Não," Iruka disse rispidamente. Seus olhos castanhos desviaram dela enquanto ele passava por ela como se ela não estivesse lá.

A kunoichi de cabelo rosa se virou para Kakashi para perguntar se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas encontrou seu sensei com o nariz enterrado em "maravilha pornográfica" que Naruto tinha dado a ele a algumas semanas atrás. Ele tinha estado lendo esse maldito livro desde que tinham chegado as noticias de que Sasuke tinha derrotado Orochimaru mas não estava voltando. Sakura pensou que ela entendia porque ele estava sendo mais irritante que o normal, mais ainda sim não gostava.

A porta abriu e Tsunade entrou. Ela era uma presença alta para alguém sensível ao chakra como Sakura era. Na verdade, ela era uma alta presença para qualquer um que a vise, especialmente agora; a Quinta Hokage, Princesa Tsunade, estava irritada. Furiosa, na verdade. Sakura imediatamente ficou atenta, resistindo ao impulso de recuar desde que ela já estava na parede. Viu Kakashi olhar a janela, como se calculando se podia correr para ela. Ela sempre tinha sabido que ele era mais esperto do que parecia.

"Sasuke esta indo atrás de Itachi." Para o credito dela, Sakura resistiu ao impulso de dizer, "wow _sério?_" Ela só conseguiu se impedir devido ao olhar no rosto de Tsunade. "Eu quero que vocês o procurem e o tragam de volta. O Kazekage pediu para a areia ser autorizada a ajudar com a missão e quando vocês encontrarem com Jiraya ele vai dizer onde vocês podem encontrar Itachi."

Salura viu Sai sorrir; sempre uma visão perturbadora. Seu outro colega de equipe estava do outro lado de Kakashi, sua expressão tão estranha quando o usual. "Estranho" era uma boa descrição para ele, qualquer um que o ouvisse abrir a boca concordaria.

"Há algo mais, Tsunade-sama?" Sai perguntou, quase inocentemente. Com o tempo, Sakura tinha aprendido que Sai nunca era realmente inocente. Aquele insuportável sorriso estava em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho demoníaco.

Tsunade tossiu. Era uma tosse embaraçada, Sakura pensou. "Jiraya acha que Naruto ainda esta vivo."

Essas palavras fizeram com que ela ganhasse a atenção de todos no cômodo, as palavras os fizeram encará-la por um motivo diferente do seu formulário curvilíneo. A despeito da agitada discussão que se seguiu, a única palavra que parecia cortar seus pensamentos era: "Porque?"

* * *

Naruto tinha observado Itachi sair da terra de treinamento com muita confusão, ele tinha esperado que depois que Kisame saísse o treinamento fosse continuar. Trabalhando Jutsu e usando o chakra das noves caldas era legal e tal, mas ficava particularmente tediosos depois de um tempo e o ambos o cansavam em um ritmo inacreditavelmente rápido. Nenhum dos dois era particularmente bons para sua condição física, o que era uma das coisas que ele precisava desesperadamente no momento.

Depois que ele tinha conseguido mandar Kisame embora com alguns insultos e muitas provocações, Naruto se encontrou preenchendo o resto do seu dia com treinamento. Armas sem chakra, armas com chakra. Treinando com os clones, treinando sem os clones. Não era tão bom quanto poderia ser, mas tinha que ser o bastante até amanhã. Era aparente pelo momento em que a noite caiu que Itachi não estava voltando e estava ficando difícil para Naruto ver, sem ter os olhos de Sharingan que permitiam a Itachi ver tão bem no escuro quanto na luz do dia. Mas a falta da visão não ia parar Naruto. Se Sasuke podia quase ver no escuro, como Itachi podia, então Naruto não ia deixar o bastardo o superar.

Estava se tornando escuro rapidamente aqui, onde quer que esse lugar fosse. Naruto fez o melhor para lutar as sombras, luz refletindo no aço e o ar frio secando seu suor. Seu cabelo loiro, bagunçado e brilhante ao redor de sua cabeça era a única coisa que ele podia ver que não era cinza, preto ou braço.

'_O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse estado lá? Asuma ainda estaria vivo? E Sakura e Kakashi estão bem? Seria melhor? E se...'_

Demorou um tempo para perceber que ele estava congelando. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e finalmente parou. Seus músculos estavam queimando e sua respiração pesada. A kunai tremeu em seu aperto, a lâmina balançando para frente e para trás tão fortemente que ele pensou que fosse cair.

"Você deveria entrar."

A voz facilmente reconhecível, era a de Itachi, e Naruto gostou de ver os olhos vermelhos brilhando sob a luz da lua.

"Provavelmente," Naruto disse sem fôlego. Ele finalmente guardou sua kunai, colocando seus polegares em buracos no seu cinto. Queria assumir sua posse usual, mãos atrás da cabeça, mas temia que não poderia mover tanto os braços. "Porque você caiu fora, afinal?"

Itachi ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, o som de sua roupa alto no escuro. "Eu tinha algo para fazer."

Naruto não sabia o porque, mas parecia uma mentira. Até provava como uma. Podia não ser uma completa mentira, mas parecia muito com uma para Naruto engolir. "Certo." Diante do sarcasmo, Itachi não disse nada. "É realmente tão difícil para você falar o bastante para explicar algo honestamente ou você é só pão-duro?"

"Eu posso ser um pouco egoísta."

Naruto zombou; ele nunca pensou que Itachi poderia fazer uma piada. "Está tentando mudar o assunto de novo." Suspirou. "Que seja." Itachi era exatamente como Sasuke - sempre em silêncio quando precisava falar. Um Sasuke já era mais do que Naruto podia lidar, então provavelmente era melhor dormir e tentar descobrir o que fazer com o que era sua responsabilidade. Deixando de lado as interessantes inconsistências na personalidade de Itachi, ele não era o Uchiha que Naruto estava procurando. Começou a se dirigir para o seu quarto.

"Você me perguntou porque eu matei meu clã." Naruto se surpreendeu. A voz de Itachi era mesmo mais fria que o ar da noite, mas o tom, mais suave do que o de Sasuke, tinha algo de estrangeiro que o fez inquieto. "Eu fiz pelo exato motivo que eu disse ao meu irmãozinho: Precisava ver do que eu era capaz. A maioria dos que eu matei não estavam envolvidos na política Uchiha. Uma grande quantidade deles eram ninjas aposentados com crianças. A maioria deles eram chunin ou civis. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo em particular para os matar, diferente de ver se eu possuía as credenciais para um dia me juntar a Akatsuki."

"Besteira."

No escuro, ele ouviu Itachi sorrir. "Não completamente."

Levou alguns momentos antes de Naruto perceber que Itachi tinha entrado na montanha, muito provável passando diretamente por Naruto sem ele sequer notar. Foi então que o ninja loira sacudiu a cabeça divertido. Um coisa estava se tornando incrivelmente clara para ele. Essa coisa era que, como Sasuke, Itachi não apreciava ser ignorado.

Irmãos; nuca tendo tido um irmão real, Naruto nunca tinha entendido completamente o que significava. Estava evidente para ele agora que, gostando ou não, Itachi e Sasuke eram definitivamente família:

Eles eram ambos bastardos.

Com quase com certa quantidade de afeição, Naruto sorriu.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

**

* * *

**

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Doze**

_E o motivo é você_

* * *

Com os anos, Itachi tinha aprendido a nunca olhar para trás. A única coisa que olhar para trás podia provar era que as coisas podiam ter sido feitas diferentes, que talvez a perfeição pudesse ter sido alcançada se ele tivesse tentado um pouco mais duro. Sua tendência a não olhar para trás era um dos motivos que ele não apreciava Naruto ficando com a Akatusuki. Naruto era uma ligação constante a Sasuke e, por conecção, ao passado. Ele tinha um tipo de honestidade impetuosa que Itachi poderia pensar que era adimirável, mesmo se não desejasse para si mesmo, mas o problema era que Naruto parecia esperar isso nos outros também. Se ela não fosse dada quando ele pedia, ele pensava de você como uma pessoa ruim. Ele não parecia entender que algumas coisas eram privadas, escondidas debaixo de anos e reorientações polidas para assuntos menos dolorosas. Ele pensaria menos deles, por esconder, quando covardia às vezes era necessária para sobrevivência. Era nesse momento que Naruto de algum modo fazia você pensar, dizer, falar tudo que você tinha estado escondendo.

Era quase uma hora depois que Itachi tinha falado com Naruto e ele podia ser achado sentado no topo da montanha da Akatsuki, na borda mais alta, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido quase oito anos atrás quando tinha matado seu clã. O vento jogava seus cabelos em seus olhos, vermelhos pelo Sharingan e do vento em si. Tudo abaixo parecia pequeno e insignificante. Coisas, e pessoas, sempre pareceram insignificantes para Itachi, indiferente de onde ele estivesse sentado.

Naruto, indiferente ao quanto estava curioso, provavelmente nunca receberia a história completa. O único motivo que Itachi tinha mencionado isso a ele era para ganhar sua atenção, e a outra razão menos aparente, era porque dizendo a Naruto era quase como dizendo a Sasuke.

Ele tinha amado Sasuke, uma vez. Duvidava que qualquer um fosse acreditar nele se ele disesse que o que ele tinha feito era por Sasuke, que a história era uma mentira, mas era sua história. Ele diria essa história mesmo com seu último suspiro. Mesmo se Naruto de algum modo aprendesse tudo que tinha acontecido, não haveria desculpas para não contar. Nenhuma; e cada decisão que Itachi tinha feito, tinha sido feita com ambos os olhos aberto. Olhos de Mangekyo Sharingan, abertos ou fechados, eram uma coisa poderosa.

* * *

Sasuke começava cada dia imediatamente depois do nascer do sol, muito ao descontentamento de Suigetsu. Isso significava que cada manhã começava com uma briga, porque se Suigetsu estava reclamando, Karin estava tentando bater nele. Karin, Sasuke estava aprendendo rapidamente, parecia ter um caso constante de mal humor em relação a Suigetsu.

Sasuke odiava essa equipe. Eles eram os melhores, ele sabia disso em algum canto distante de sua mente, se o conhecimento tinha vindo de ouvir Orochimaru falar ou da presença constante de Orochimaru em sua mente, ele não sabia. Ganhar o domínio de Orochimaru nessa batalha não tinha lhe dado nada mais do que tempo, que era o motivo que ele estava procurando Itachi em vez de esperar um pouco. Tentar planejar mais seria inutil. Sasuke tinha passado cada ano de sua vida desde que seu clã tinha sido morto planejando.

"Já chegamos? Tá tão quente...!" A voz de Suigetsu estava começando a fazer Sasuke estremecer. Karin, rápida como era, foi hábil em observar isso e de algum modo conseguiu fazer Suigetsu gemer e calar a boca. Era um dia triste quando a garota que insistia persegui-lo era a mais esperta do grupo. Supunha que deveria estar acostumado com isso por agora - Sakura também tinha sido a mais esperta.

Sasuke às vezes entretia o pensamento de como seria se ele tivesse conseguido, de algum modo, levar o seu time com ele para Orochimaru. O Sanin certamente não teria se importado com Naruto, pelo menos. Sakura teria sido mais dificil de manejar, mas Sasuke teria feito isso. Se somente eles tivessem desejado segui-lo em vez de ficarem onde estavam, tentando o manter com eles naquele lugar que produzia ninjas medíocres, como gado para o matadouro.

"Então Sasuke é o líder do Som agora?" Juugo perguntou a Karin. Sasuke não se incomodou em olhar para trás. A pergunta e a resposta não eram do interesse dele. Ele duvidava que viveria ao confronto com Itachi e não queria realmente viver depois disso. Qual era o ponto de um vingador quando ele atingia sua vingança?

"Eu acho que ele é..." Karin disse pensativamente. "Ele era o experimento favorito de Orochimaru, afinal de contas. Ele vai ter que derrotar alguma oposição, mas não será problema. Hey, Sasuke! É isso que você vai fazer depois que matar aquele Itachi?"

Sasuke não se incomodou em respondê-la, rosto fechado enquanto encarava o céu. Em algum lugar, Itachi estava sobre aquele mesmo céu, e enquanto os dois estivessem sobre o mesmo céu, na mesma terra, Sasuke o encontraria.

_Irmãozinho tolo..._

Sim, talvez um dia ele tivesse sido, talvez ele ainda fosse. Mas ele morreria, como um dos ninjas vivos mais poderosos. Podia morrer por isso.

* * *

Naruto estava deitado no meio do corredor perto de seu quarto. A pedra pressionada em suas costas era dura e fria, mas havia pouco que ele podia fazer no momento. Chuva estava caindo no topo da montanha, os trovãos barulhentos ecoavam pelos corredores. Tinha começado logo após Naruto e Itachi começarem o treino da tarde. Naruto tinha estado tentando mudar a trajetória de uma shuriken usando o Jutsu de Transferência de Objetos. Algo que seria útil quando um Hyuuga ou Uchiha podiam ver através de substituiçôes. Tinha quase conseguido quando o céu tinha comecado a rachar e tremer.

Ia ser uma boa tempestade, uma tempestade que raramente tinha em Konoha. Naruto tinha visto algumas delas, até mesmo estado em algumas delas, enquanto viajando com Jiraya. Konoha tinha algumas tempestades no verão mais não muitas, e raramente chovia em qualquer outra hora.

Naruto tinha fechado seus olhos, cansado de encarar o teto, então levou alguns momento para perceber que Itachi estava sentando em sua própria porta, aparentemente ignorante da presença de Naruto. O quarto de Itachi era muito próximo ao de Naruto. O fato era que Naruto era técnicamente um prisioneiro e consequentemente devia ser mantido sob observação o maximo possivel, assim quando o lider tinha dito que Naruto devia ser dado um dos bons quarto, Itachi tomou aquilo como um lugar onde ele poderia manter um olho nele.

Naruto sentiu sua boca cair aberta quando viu seu "captor". Itachi estava sentado na porta aberta de seu quarto. Uma luz fraca vinha do cômodo de modo que o cabelo escuro, ainda úmido da chuva parecia um halo de encontro ao brilho elétrico. Nada disso era o que fazia Naruto tentar pegar moscas com sua boca.

Itachi tinha um frasco de esmalte preto em sua mão e estava colocando o toque final em um de seus dedos. Julgando pelas palavras brilhante em um pedaço de papel ao redor do vidro, isso na verdade pertencia a Deidara, o que era bem significativo desde que Naruto tinha pensando que Itachi usava azul escuro. Uchiha Itachi, um dos últimos do Grande Clã Uchiha, estava pintando as unhas. Naruto precisava tentar isso de novo. Uchiha Itachi estava pintando as unhas. Uchiha. Itachi. Não, ainda não fazia sentido.

"O que você está fazendo?"

O olhar de Itachi estava escondido pela escuridão do corredor, mas Naruto os sentiu parar em seu rosto incrédulo. "O que parece?"

Naruto sorriu, se sentando. "Chuva te deixa rabugento, huh?" Recebeu um olhar pesado por seus esforços em conversar. Itachi voltou a cuidadosamente espalhar o esmalte sobre sua unha. Era mais fácil falar com Itachi quando você não podia ver seus olhos. Naruto sempre tinha tido um pouco de medo deles, mesmo quando ele não sabia o que eles significavam. "Nunca soube porque a Akatsuki é tão frutinha para usar esmalte. Eu quero dizer, nem Sakura usa esmalte. Nem aquela menina Ino. Mas todos os caras maus usam."

Itachi suspirou, alto o bastante para Naruto ouvir enquanto ele colocava o pincel no pequeno vidro. "Venha aqui."

Olhos azuis se estreitaram. "Porque?"

"Eu não gosto de me repetir."

Naruto considerou rapidamente dar uma resposta afiada, mas decidiu depois de um segundo pensamento que não valia a pena desde que ele não achava que Itachi podia matá-lo sem a permissão do lider. Ele avançou um pouco antes de parar.

Itachi estendeu sua mão imperiosamente. "Me dê sua mão."

Naruto ainda não podia ver os olhos de Itachi, mesmo a um pé de distancia. Ele deu sua mão a Itachi. Tão distraido se perguntando o que o outro ninja estava tramando que ele nem notou Itachi se mover até que sentiu uma sensação fria peculiar em sua unha. "O que você esta fazendo?" ele perguntou

Ele podia jurar que viu um flash de branco, mais uma mostra de dentes do que realmente um sorriso. "Você estava curioso sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Eu vou precisar terminar ambas as mãos, vai ficar estranho se eu pintar só uma e você não sabe tirar, sabe?"

Naruto considerou isso por um longo momento, observando o pincel passar sobre seu polegar. "Você é um homem mau."

"Sim, isso _é _o que dizem."

Naruto ficou em silêncio depois disso, mas Itachi o obsevou por debaixo de seus cílios. Percebeu o quão diferente Naruto parecia desde a primeira vez que Itachi o tinha visto. Agora ele usava preto, a camisa sem mangas revelava os braços musculosos e mãos rápidas de shinobi. Suas calças tambem eram pretas, e o pano do hitai-ate segurava seu cabelo para trás. Com as unhas pintadas ele estaria completo. Ele parecia...velho, observando Itachi dar os toques finais em sua segunda mão. Cuidadoso e cansado, seus olhos azuis sábios demais para alguém tão jovem.

"Faça os meus pés, tambem!" Naruto disse com um sorriso largo.

"Sim."

A luz pegou os olhos de Itachi quando eles se moveram, cinza em vez de vermelhos. Naruto sorriu.

* * *

A brisa sacudiu o cabelo curto de Sakura longe de seu rosto enquanto ela corria através do deserto. Estava quente aqui, tanto que ela estava suando. Longas linhas de líquido salgado corriam por suas bochechas e suas costas, mas sentia bom estar fazendo alguma coisa em vez de só esperando. Ela não estava mais sentada, estava se movendo para frente.

Além disso, Sakura sentia como se ela era parte de um time novamente. Ela tinha Sai e Kakashi ao seu lado, correndo para salvar outro colega de equipe. Ela tinha esperado poder ver Naruto novamente. Eles poderiam levar Sasuke de volta. Tudo que ela tinha esperado nesses últimos anos poderia finalmente se tornar real.

"Sunagakure é bem a frente", Kakashi disse. Sua voz estava abafada por trás de sua mascara e era arrastada e preguiçosa como sempre. Costumava irritá-la quando ela era mais nova, mas tempo a tinha ensinado pespectiva e ela tinha se tornado ciente de quão novo seu jounin sensei realmente era. Felizmente para ela, como a vida tinha provado diversas vezes, novo não significava inexperiente no caso de Kakashi.

Os três pararam diante dos portões de Suna, observando eles se abrirem lentamente. Foram comprimentados pelos guardas, passaram pelas mãos de diversas pessoas antes de finalmente estarem frente a frente com o Kazekage.

"Você parece bem, Gaara", Sakura disse cuidadosamente, desde que a última vez que ela tinha visto Gaara ele tinha estado morto. "Como você tem estado?"

Os olhos dele descansaram nela, um olhar longo e profundo que era puro Gaara "...Bem." Ele parou e seu olhar foi para Kakashi.

Temari rolou os olhos. Embora o gesto fosse de exasperacão, ela tinha um sorriso carinhoso. "Jiraya tem esperado por vocês", ela disse, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo loiro. Ela pareceia melhor do que nunca, sua expressão viva e brilhante. "Acredite, ter ele aqui pelas últimas semanas não foi agradavel. Eu não sabia que um homem podia beber tanto sake. Ele tambem ficava reclamando sobre a bebida ser de Suna e não da Àgua. Aparentemente a cerveja da Névoa é a melhor."

Kakashi sorriu benevolente, a máscara se curvando e seu hitai-ate escorregando em seu olho esquerdo. "Bem, pelo menos o velho tem bom gosto."

Temari murmurrou algo que não parecia agradável, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Você ouviu alguma coisa de Naruto?" Sakura endureceu nas palavras sem emoção de Gaara. Do canto dos olhos ela pensou ter visto Kankurou dar um olhar preocupado ao seu irmão, sua boca pintada fazendo uma careta.

"Não. Mas Tsunade-sama acha que isso é uma boa coisa."

Gaara não disse uma palavra quando ele se virou. "Jiraya está aqui dentro."

Murmurando algum tipo de desculpa, Temari gesticulou para que eles seguissem o Kazekage no cômodo. Kankurou apenas agitou a cabeca. Friccionando nervosamente um de seus pulsos, as luvas de couro esquentando devido ao atrito em sua pele, Sakura e seus colegas de equipe seguiram.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Treze**

_Repetição_

* * *

O som de água gotejando ecoou pela série de túneis conectados que formava a base da Akatsuki. A chuva recente faria o eco durar por dias, fazendo a atmosfera parecer um pouco úmida, mas fora isso, inalterada. Pein sempre tinha tido um sentimento misto com relação a chuva. Toda vez que havia uma tempostade ele podia ser encontrado em seu escritório, ou em qualquer outro cômodo que ele estivesse no momento, lendo. Não era de sua natureza ler nada que não seria últil para ele um dia, então normalmente, os pergaminhos que ele segurava estavam cheios de jutsus obscuros. Normalmente, esse comportamento se repetiria pelos dias seguintes ao da chuva. Entretando, dessa vez esse não era o caso.

Definitivamente, Hidan tinha sido morto. Notícias tinham chegado meia hora atrás. Isso significava que um novo membro precisava ser encontrado, de preferencia alguém que um membro atual votaria a favor, como Orochimaru tinha feito por Itachi. Tal procedimento iria esperançosamente garantir que não houvesse traidores entre os poucos membros que Pein considerava útil. Em outras palavras, aqueles membros que tinham anéis.

A colheita não era farta, e por mais deselegantes que essas palavras soassem, eram verdadeiras. Sempre haviam somente dez membros da Akatsuki, e embora de vez enquanto eles tivessem aprendizes ou algum tipo de empregado, não era comum. Não só isso, mas uma vez que houvesse novamente um número certo de membros da Akatsuki, seria quase tempo para selar a Raposa-de-Nove-Caudas. Se alguém de seu time percebesse isso, todos os seus planos seriam arruinados.

Decisões feitas com dúvidas e anciedade não era algo que Pein fazia. Ele paralizava quando estava zangado ou chateado, tão imóvel que parecia com uma estátua. Era assim que ele se sentava em sua mesa nesse momento, encarando a parede como se fosse algo estranho e fascinante. Seus pensamentos deslizavam e se connectavam em sua mente, girando e girando, indo para trás e para frente como o rabo de um gato antes que ele atacasse.

"Como está indo o treinamento de Naruto, Itachi ?" ele perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio que ele tinha mantido desde que tinha ouvido sobre a morte de Hidan. Ele podia ouvir o som surpreso de Naruto. Sem olhar, o Líder sabia que Naruto estava de pé alguns centimetros longe de Itachi, os braços cruzados sobre seu tórax.

"Jeez, como você faz isso? Não é justo."

"Assim como não é justo tentar me pegar de surpresa," o Lider disse suavemente. "Eu vi a sua sombra." A cabeça de Naruto se virou para confirmar. Ele começou a rir.

"Eu quero levá-lo lá fora para praticar."

Como sempre, Itachi era dolorosamente direto. Isso divertia o Lider mais frequentemente do que o irritava. Ele moveu seus olhos para encontrar os vermelhos de Itachi, um sorriso predatório em seus lábios. "Vá em frente. Eu quero que você volte quando terminar para podermos conversar. Existem muitos assuntos que temos que discutir."

Itachi assentiu. Naruto aparentemente estava ignorando a conversa, mais interessado em observar suas unhas. "Essa coisa não sai," ele declarou, tirando o esmalte com a unha de seu dedão. "Eu estive tentando por horas. Porque vocês usam essas coisas afinal?"

"Para aperfeiçoar nossa imagem. Você achou que sairia tão fácil quando nós viajamos tanto?"

Naruto fez um som de desdém. "Porque um ninja concordaria em parecer com uma garota só para "aperfeiçoar sua imagem"? Ele suspirou. "Podemos ir agora? Eu estou tão entediado...E é melhor você me ensinar aquele jutsu novo que você prometeu."

O Lider podia jurar que viu um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Itachi quando ele se virou e andou para fora do cômodo.

* * *

Jiraya, Sakura não estava satisfeita em notar, era tão pervertido como sempre. A primeira coisa que ele tinha dito a ela tinha sido um comentário sobre seus peitos pequenos, aos quais ele tinha estado encarando sem descrição. Isso tinha surpreendido Sai, que tinha se perguntado se era normal para pessoas encararem aos peitos uma das outras. Agora, ambos estavam sentados no canto, encarando a parede, segurando sacos de gelo em suas cabeças. A inocência de Sai tinha sido a única razão para ele não ter sido chutado em um lugar bem doloroso. Jiraya tinha sido polpado de algo pior porque ele podia desviar maravilhsoamente. Talvez da próxima vez ele se lembraria que Haruno Sakura não era alguém para se brincar.

"Sakura é assustadora quando sorri assim," Sai sussurou para Kakashi. Kakashi, cujo nariz estava mais uma vez enfiado naquele livro, assentiu, sem parecer dar muita atenção para o que estava fazendo. Ele simplesmente olhou brevemente para cima para ver o sorriso dela.

"Se você quer ver peitos maiores deveria olhar para isso," Kakashi ofereceu, inclinando o livro para que Sai pudesse ver uma das imagens.

Sai piscou, "Como essa mulher pode ficar de pé? Ela é quase grotesca."

Kakashi abraçou seu livro protetoramente. Jiraya começou a brigar com Sai sobre seu "incrivel e genial trabalho de literatura" e como Sai deveria ser "muito criança para apreciar as maravilhas."

"Eu disse que era permitido falar?" A voz de Sakura era como gelo. A conversa no canto imediatamente parou e Sakura se virou para olhar para Temari com um sorriso gentil em seu rosto. "Então, você estava dizendo que Jiraya te disse..."

Por algum motivo que Sakura não podia entender, Temari parecia perto de rir histéricamente. "Sim. Ah, ele disse que pelo que ele descobriu, Naruto ainda está vivo. Eles não tiveram nenhum pico de chakra no que ele acredita que é a base permanente da Akatsuki e se eles tivessem selado a Nove Caldas haveria um pico enorme. Eles são bons em encobrir suas trilhas, mas não tão bom."

Olhos verder brilharam com alegria. "Então, onde é isso? Ele tem certeza que Naruto ainda está vivo?"

Jiraya olhou para ela nervosamente. "Eu-"

"Sem falar pervertido. Temari?"

Temari estava mordendo os lábios para se impedir de rir, mas após um momento ela conseguiu se conter com uma incrivel demonstração de habilidade shinobi. "Ele disse que é na peninsula oeste do País da Terra. Vai demorar uns dias para chegarmos lá e porque é em território inimigo, nós precisamos nos dividir e seguir por caminhos diferentes. Precisamos ser cuidadosos."

"Mas Naruto está vivo?"

Jiraya parecia muito sério quando ele olhou para Sakura dessa vez, seus olhos escuros encontrando os dela. "Eu acho que sim, Sakura, mas nós não sabemos em que condições ele está. Ele foi levado pela Akatsuki. Mesmo se a Raposa de Nove Caldas ainda está nele..."

Sakura sacidiu a cabeça, seu cabelo rosa voando para todo lugar. "Não. Eu conheço Naruto. Se ele está vivo, ele está lá irritando alguém e esquivando do punho que retaliar. Nós só precisamos encontrar a ele e Itachi, e então encontraremos Sasuke." Ela notou o olhar de pena em seus olhos e disse irritada, "Eu sei que ele pode não está bem Jiraya, mas tempo cura a maioria das coisas. Naruto é forte."

Esse era o primeiro sorriso que ela tinha visto no rosto de Jiraya que não parecia pervertido, então ela decidiu não bater nele por isso. Não pela primeira vez ela percebeu que Jiraya parecia muito com Naruto quando ele sorria assim, então quando ela e Temari começaram a planejar ela se sentiu um pouco mais tranquila. Mesmo Gaara parecia um pouco mais esperançoso.

Logo: a palavra era uma promessa.

* * *

A maioria das pessoas não seria capaz de calibrar o progresso de Naruto em uma quantidade tão curta de tempo. Mas era fácil para Itachi. Ele conhecia muito bem as habilidades normais de Naruto graças aos espiões da Akatsuki e ele tinha passado o que parecia muito tempo com Naruto desde que ele o tinha tirado de Konoha. Na sombra das árvores do lado de fora da montanha, sacudindo ao vento e coberto com gotas de chuva, Itachi observou seu pupilo. O cabelo loiro de Naruto foi sacudido pelo vento enquanto ele lutava com habilidade. Ele estava utilizando as àrvores, algo que ele certamente estava acostumado tendo crescido em Konoha onde haviam várias árvores. Ele era, Itachi percebeu com um ligeiro sentimento de desconforto, muito incrivel. O chacka de Naruto era enorme mesmo sem o da Kyuubi, que o aumentava e fazia isso ainda maior com o tempo.

Uma das coisas que Itachi era capaz de ver era que o chacka de Naruto e da Kyuubi eram cuidadosamente misturados. Pelo que ele podia dizer, não havia um modo de libertar um do outro. Tentar tirar a Raposa de Nove Caldas resultaria não somente na morte do corpo de Naruto, mas provavelmente também levaria a alma dele. Havia somente mais uma besta atada antes de o Lider fosse forçado a levar a Raposa e qualquer jogo, qualquer tempo que ele esperava ganhar, teria acabado.

Akatsuki não precisava Naruto para matar Orochimaru. Naruto já deveria saber disso a essa altura. Ele só não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Observando Naruto se mover, se esconder e desaparecer, sempre em movimento, Itachi pensou que era bem provável que Naruto podia derrotar Orochimaru se ele simplesmente controlasse seu temperamento. Mas esse não era o ponto.

Naruto estava mais rápido agora, mais preciso, e ultimamente mais consciente de seu corpo. Seu tempo de reação tinha superado o que tinha sido; ele parecia até _pensar_ ocasionalmente. Suas estratégias, apesar de estranhas, sempre pareciam funcionar e sua habilidade tática era uma de suas melhores habilidades.

Fazia Itachi se perguntar se era realmente possivel para Naruto vencer Sasuke. Ambos eram ninjas incrivelmente poderosos, ambos tinham habilidades especiais, e ambos tinham professores Sannins. Não havia como uma pessoa sã apostar nessa luta. Não havia modo de dizer quem venceria.

Itachi sempre tinha tido esperado Sasuke ser o vencedor em qualquer batalha, mas Sasuke tinha crescido para ser um imbecil. Ele tinha ido até o antigo professor de Itachi para se tornar seu aluno. Ele tinha seguido os passos de Itachi toda vez que ele tinha achado ter visto um. O mais velho dos irmãos estava bem ciente de como eles se pareciam, mas e o mais novo? Qualquer um olhando de fora certamente sabia. Desviando de uma shuriken, Itachi observou os olhos de Naruto. Eles estavam brilhando com a alegria de uma boa briga. Naruto tinha sido um daqueles para verem as semelhanças entre eles, mas de algum modo essas diferenças pareciam escurecer as semelhanças para ele. Pela primeira vez, alguém poderia ver os irmãos Uchiha como pessoas diferentes.

Mesmo Uchiha Fugaku, o pai de Itachi, nunca tinha sido capaz de vê-los como pessoas diferentes. Ele sempre tinha dito que Sasuke tinha que ser mais como seu irmão mais velho, se ele sequer dissesse algo a ele. As poucas vezes que ele tinha quase elogiado Sasuke era para dizer que era bom que ele tivesse tentando ser como Itachi.

Cabelo preto caiu em seu rosto quando ele aterrisou em um dos ramos da àrvore. Itachi poupou um momento para afastar o cabelo, olhando nas àrvores por um ataque. A casca da àrvore era áspera sob sua mão, suas botas pretas esmagando as folhas que tinham sido atiradas pela natureza.

Naruto sempre tinha notado Itachi e Sasuke, não importava quanto ele tentava ignorar a presença de Itachi algumas vezes. Itachi quase podia gostar dele por isso.

Observando Naruto meio escondido atrás de um tronco de àrvore, Itachi atirou uma kunai nele o mais forte que podia. Naruto gritou, se atirando no chão.

"Nós deveriamos voltar," foi a única coisa que Itachi disse enquanto ele se afastava.

_Quase. _

* * *

O membro mais novo da Akatsuki estava de pé na frente do Lider como uma estátua. O cômodo estava escuro, como tudo sobre Itachi era, exceto pelo suave brilho da sua pele pálida. Pein o observou com olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Suas unhas longas e afiadas tamborilavam na mesa e o som parecia incrivelmente alto no cômodo quieto.

"Uchiha Sasuke matou Orochimaru."

Ele não recebeu uma reação. Não tinha esperado uma.

"Então porque Naruto ainda está vivo?"

Pein sorriu. "Porque eu não sei como separar ele da Kyuubi de modo que ambos vivam."

Ele recebeu uma reação quando um par de olhos vermelhos se estreitaram. "Porque você precisa de ambos vivos?"

"Porque você pintou as unhas de Naruto?"

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por um momento antes que Itachi se curvasse e saisse. Um sorriso largo mostrava a vitória do Lider.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo original: **Sunrise, Sunset

**Autor(a): **Wings of a Wolf

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Depois de falhar novamente em trazer Sasuke de volta, Naruto recebe outro dos amigáveis convites da Akatsuki para se juntar a eles. Com muita pouca escolha, Naruto decide ir com eles na esperança de conquistar o poder necessário para trazer Sasuke para casa. ItaNaru, yaoi.

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset: Parte Quatorze**

_Régras de conduta shinobi_

* * *

Sasuke saltou longe da explosão de C1 e pensou que o seu irmão pelo menos tinha companias com habilidades apropriadamente temidas, se não personalidades. Ele tinha encontrado com Deidara e Tobi a poucos minutos e depois de zombarem dele eles tinham começado a destruir o terreno da maneira tradicional para ninjas incopententes. E Sasuke tinha gostado daquela àrvore. Mas era surpreendente facil desviar desses ataques. Teria deixado Sasuke esperançoso se esperança não o tivesse abandonado a muito tempo nos corredores frios do esconderijo de Orochimaru.

"Você vai parar de desviar pirralho? Tobi, ele não pára de desviar!"

"Talvez você esteja perdendo a sua habilidade, Deidara-san? Nunca demorou tanto assim antes, certo?"

"Porque você não tenta? Eu sempre tenho que fazer o trabalho pessado."

Ele não gostava disso, mas precisava deles. Ele os precisava para confirmar a ele se a informação que ele tinha conseguido de Orochimaru era verdade. Era possivel que a base da Akatsuki tivesse mudado desde que Orochimaru tinha conferido e Sasuke precisava ter certeza antes que ele entrasse em território inimigo. Não era mais do que alguns dias de distância se ele não estava enganado. Ele só desejava ter fones de ouvidos.

"Aw...não choraminga, senpai. Não é maduro."

Ele realmente, realmente desejava ter fones de ouvidos.

* * *

Treze anos atrás Orochimaru tinha formado um grupo de shinobis "raros", recém graduados da academia. Anko, aos treze anos, tinha deixado a academia um ano mais tarde que o resto de sua turma. Mander alguém mais um ano ou recusar um gradução quase nunca acontecia. Só tinha acontecido uma vez antes de Anko. O segundo membro do time era Itachi. Tendo se graduado na idade de sete, só havia uma pessoa que havia se graduado mais cedo do que ele na história da Vila da Folha e essa pessoa tinha sido Hatake Kakashi. Como o orgulho do Clã Uchiha, considerado pelos lideres do clã aquele que os lideraria em direção a grandeza, ele era considerado um prodigio e um gênio. O último membro tinha sido, é claro, Uchiha Shisui. Quem mais poderia ter sido?

Tudo tinha dado errado, como era comum acontecer com tudo que Orochimaru tocava. Orochimaru tinha pegado Anko e saido da vila; não muito tempo depois, Itachi tinha seguido. Com relação a Shisui nada precisava ser dito. Sua nota de suicidio tinha dito: "Estou cansado de missões. Nesse ritmo, os Uchiha não vão ter um futuro. E nem eu...sou incapaz de continuar andando "no caminho"". Itachi era um ANBU. Itachi era um Uchiha. Itachi tinha admirado tanto ele, tinha pensado nele como um irmão mais velho. Ser acusado de matá-lo tinha sido o último empurrão que Itachi precisava para fazer o que tinha feito.

Um grupo de excluidos era o que Orochimaru tinha juntado, aqueles que seriam leais a ele pelo simples motivo que não havia ninguem mais que eles tinham que ser leal. Anko era considerada uma idiota, Itachi era visto como incrivelmente inteligente, e Shisui não era ninguem, só mais uma pessoa em um clã imenso. Orochimaru os tinha feito melhor. Anko tinha se tornado uma jounin alguns anos depois de ter voltado. Shisui e Itachi se tornaram ANBU numa idade muito nova. Tudo deveria ter ido bem, mas não foi. Pelo tempo que matar tinha se tornado a vida de Itachi, a maioria das pessoas de sua idade não estavam nem perto de se graduarem da academia. Um shinobi aos sete, um assassino aos dez.

A maioria das pessoas consideraria isso uma tragédia ainda maior do que o massacre do clã Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi sabia que Kisame o estava observando pensar, mas enquanto o estranho shinobi da agua não tentasse atacá-lo ele não se importava. Se Kisame gostava tanto de olhar para ele, quem era Itachi para pará-lo?

As informações do Líder sobre Sasuke o tinha deixado com sentimentos mistos. Ele não tinha certeza do que ele deveria começar a sentir. Ele não tinha gostado do fato que Sasuke estava com Orochimaru, mas agora ele iria atrás de Itachi e era óvio que ele e Naruto iriam se encontrar mais cedo do que o esperado. Naruto teria que ser dito, mas o Líder não tinha lhe dado permisão para fazer isso. Olhos vermelhos encararam o sol. Ele achava mentir tão inconveniente. Agora ele tinha um constante sentimento que algo estava distante do seu reino de controle.

Naruto ainda estava no campo de treinamento; Itachi podia vê-lo pela janela que ele estava sentado no momento. Ele parecia estar fazendo isso a um bom tempo, apesar do quão escuro estava.

'Se ele continuar fazendo isso, só vai acabar esgotado..'O pensamento, como um sussuro suave, era irritante. Não era da conta de Itachi o que Naruto estava fazendo e quanto mais tempo ele era destraido das noticias sobre Sasuke melhor, mas...

Shinobi's não ficavam perto um do outro. Shinobi's não tinham sentimentos. Shinobi's - shinobi's normais - não teriam chegado tão perto de outra pessoa como Itachi tinha de Naruto nas últimas semanas. Proximidade física, exceto o que havia acontecido na chuva ontem, acontecia na maior parte durante o treinamento. Mentalmente, os pensamentos de Itachi pareciam estar concentrados ao redor de Naruto. Emocionalmente? Itachi sentia muito pouco em geral.

Poupando um último olhar em direção a janela e ignorando Kisame como a maior quantidade de desdém que ele podia reunir, Itachi deixou o corredor para ir ao seu quarto.

* * *

A manhã seguinte estava brilhante e Itachi deveria estar treinando com Naruto. Ao invés disso ele tinha desaparecido da face da terra. Naruto não estava satisfeito.

"Droga, tubarão, porque eu estou aqui se ninguém vai me treinar?"

Um sorriso cheio de dentes se espalhou pelo rosto de Kisame. "Oh, bem...talvez porque você não teve uma escolha?"

"Bem, tem isso..." Naruto mexeu na sujeira com seu pé, se perguntando se ele podia chutar sujeira nos olhos de Kisame ou se isso acabaria se virando contra ele. Tudo em corpo anciava por seu treinamento constante e ele não estava com humor para lidar com os murmurros de um homem-tubarão. "Isso não conta! Eu poderia ter vencido você se eu quissese." Kisame começou a rir. Naruto ficou ainda mais insatisfeito com a vida em geral e emburrou mais uma vez. "Hmph. Onde estão Deidara e Tobi afinal de contas?"

"Eles sairam alguns dias atrás, antes da tempestade. Você é estúpido demais para notar que Deidara não está comendo a comida toda como ele normalmente faz?"

"Não me chame de estúpido. É hipócrita vindo de um cérebro de peixe como você."

"Você esta apelando com os insultos agora, não é?"

"Ninguém me aprecia," Naruto resmungou. Ele suspirou, passando uma mão por seu cabelo. Estava começando a crescer, já passava do seu hitai-ate e estava quase no seu queixo. "Eu vou fazer Itachi levantar," ele disse. "Se eu não posso dormir até tarde, ele também não pode." Sorriu um sorriso de raposa, e andou decisivamente na direção apropriada.

Kisame parecia alarmado. "Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Itachi -" Naruto estava ocupado demais esfregando suas mãos para notá-lo. "Eh, ele vai descobrir quando Itachi arrancar sua cabeça." Talvez Kisame pudesse ajudar...Aplacado com pensamentos de desmembramento, Kisame caminhou na direção do escritório do Líder.

Era improvável para um ninja, especialmente um tão bom quanto Itachi, permanecer dormindo enquanto alguém entrava em seu quarto. Por mais corajoso (e talvez estúpido) que Naruto fosse, ele ainda tinha que tentar. Antes da porta ter aberto sequer um centimetro Itachi já estava se virando para olhar por sob o seu ombro com um "Sim?" irritado em seus lábios.

Naruto parou por um momento com a vista de Itachi sentado na janela. Sasuke costumava fazer a mesma coisa e era estranho ser lembrado mais uma vez de como os irmãos se pareciam. Talvez Sasuke tivesse inconscientemente imitado seu irmão mais velho apesar do que ele sentia sobre seu clã ou talvez fosse algo mais profundo, algo que corria no sangue que eles compartilhavam. Recuperando a compostura, Naruto gritou, "Você está atrasado! Qual o ponto de me sequestrar se eu não posso treinar?"

Sem emoções como sempre, Itachi considerou o invasor a frente dele com profundos olhos negros. Parecia que um confronto com a fonte de seus pensamentos não estava lhe dando nenhuma das respostas que ele queria. Como sempre, Naruto era simplesmente barulhento.

"Meu irmão mais novo matou Orochimaru."

Naruto piscou, e então piscou novamente. "Por que ele...ele voltou para Konoha?"

Sua voz tinha tanta esperança que Itachi quase se sentia mal por dar a ele uma resposta negativa. "Não. Ele está vindo para cá."

O ninja loiro parecia completamente perdido. Ele não parecia ser capaz de entender porque Sasuke iria deixar Orochimaru se não fosse para voltar ao seu time; não parecia entender as repercusões politicas que haveriam caso Sasuke chegasse a voltar para Konoha. De repente, olhos azuis se estreitaram. "Porque o Líder está me mantendo aqui, então? Eu não tenho nada mais para barganhar."

O movimento dos lábios de Itachi era mais uma careta do que um sorriso. "Você nunca teve nada. Pelo que eu posso dizer, ele só está mantendo você porque ele acredita que eu gosto de você."

Naruto fez um som de desdém, sem prestar nem a ligeira atenção ao que Itachi tinha dito. "Na minha experiência, Uchiha's não dizem as pessoas que eles gostam delas, embora eles são perfeitamente claros quando eles o odeiam."

Ligeiramente divertido, Itachi ficou de pé. Passando os dedos pelos cabelos, ele se focou na tarefa de ignorar completa e propositalmente que havia outra pessoa no cômodo enquanto ele soltava o cabelo e começava a pentea-lo.

Naruto, entretanto, ainda o observava. Se Itachi não estava enganado ele estava ali de pé, com a boca aberta o bastante para pegar moscar, na visão do cabelo longo de Itachi. Embora ele tivesse visto isso durante seu tempo com a Akatsuki mais do que ele tinha enquanto eles estavam lutando, era diferente ver isso solto.

Itachi era mais bonito do que Sasuke. Era estranho perceber isso, considerando como eles eram parecidos. Deveria ter algo a ver com os longos cílios que Itachi tinha; longos cilios negros que se curvavam ligeiramente nos cantos. Naruto podia jurar que ele usava maquiagem.

"Você tem um dia de folga," Itachi disse, sua voz com pouco de irritação. "Vá embora."

Naruto mudou seu peso de um pé para o outro como uma criança. "Dias de folga não vem com o negócio, especialmente se Sasuke está vindo aqui! Eu preciso treinar e tudo mais!"

Itachi não queria estar com Naruto nesse momento. "Não há mais motivo para eu treiná-lo a menos que eu use o Sharingan. O Lider parece querer você vivo, então essa obviamente não é uma opção. Treine sozinho se você quer treinar."

O ponto era que Naruto não queria mais treinar. Ele queria que Sasuke voltasse para casa como Sakura queria, queria parar de treinar e começar a comprir as promessas que ele tinha feito. Ele estava cansado, tão cansado com o peso disso tudo.

"Tudo bem..."

"Espera."

Itachi nunca descobriu porque ele tinha dito isso. De algum modo, ele tinha terminado ao lado de Naruto. Estava a alguns centimetros de distância, encarando aqueles olhos tão azuis como o céu de verão.

"Sério, Uchiha qual o problema?" Naruto disse nervosamente. Ele deu um passo para traz e gritou quando seu pé ficou preso em um buraco no chão. Gravidade fez o seu trabalho quando ele tropeçou e o único lugar para se apoiar era Itachi. Itachi também nunca descorbiu quem começou o que aconteceu depois - um beijo desesperado pressionado em lábios macios, linguas deslizando juntas. Eles se afastaram rapidamente e em silêncio, tudo estava borrado com o calor do prazer enquanto o mundo girava; entonteante, nauseante.

Itachi se afastou no segundo em que sua mente voltou a ele. "Vai!"

Dessa vez, Naruto saiu sem um argumento.


End file.
